Clearing the Truth
by Crystalicios
Summary: Roy is probably the most complicated Smasher in the Smasher Mansion. No one can understand why he acts so... angry and irratated. But when someone begins to petrify and kill people, is Roy really responsible? -Complete-
1. An Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Although I wish I did because it's the best freakin' game I ever played!

Roy glanced over his shoulder. Would Ness quit following him around? Ever since Ness had watched that dumb detective movie, he was trying to find out about everyone. It annoyed everyone, Roy mostly. The only person, in fact, that Ness didn't interview (But he really wanted to) was Sheik. Then again, everyone knew, Zelda was Sheik. But Sheik had much more to her life, spying on things and knowing things other people didn't know. She kept them all to herself. Zelda was just… well Zelda. So were Link, and the rest of the gang. Marth… Roy scowled silently. He _hated_ Marth, ever since Marth had been acting like some deluded weirdo.

Roy knew that Ness was still following him. He stalked to his room, but when he reached to his door room he spun around and grabbed Ness's shirt and pulled him upward to his eye level.

"Stop following me!" He shouted into his face.

"S-Sorry…"

"I know you aren't."

"I just wanted to know why you like fire."

"Because fire kills way more painfully, and besides being hot is just… ME!"

Ness struggled to break free, but he didn't have to. As luck would have it, Peach strolled across the hallway, singing sweetly to herself. She was dressed in her original pink dress. She stopped short upon the little dilemma.

"What the hell is going on here, for crying out loud!" She cried out loud.

"H- Roy's trying to kill me!"

"I am not you little…" Roy raised his fist into a big punch but as it was about to go down on the poor boy, the two soft white gloves which belonged to Zelda.

"Stop it Roy! I'm warning you! You know how dangerous I can get." Everyone knew that Zelda looked feminine but was actually quite dangerous when she wanted to be.

"Get out of the way you stupid broad!"

That did it. Well to Zelda anyway. She raised her hands and concentrated on her magic. Sure enough her hands glowed a deep blue.

She hissed, "I warned you Roy, you know how I don't like being called that. I don't want to put up with your temper, and neither does anyone else." With that she released the magic, hitting him squarely in the stomach.

Doubling up in pain, he clenched his stomach. Ness seemed to be long gone. Not that it mattered.

"Zelda, I think you took it too far. He doesn't look too good." Peach said worriedly.

"Who cares?"

"Well… No one…" Peach admitted rather reluctantly.

"Let's leave."

"But, we can't leave him here all alone!"

"Trust me Peach, we can." Zelda irritably responded, gritting her teeth.

Grabbing Peach's hand she stalked off leaving Roy alone, on the floor, his head down.

**_Roy's Point of View_** (Note: Instead of Point of View, I'm just going to put POV to make it shorter)

I could hear footsteps. What did it matter? I mean, who cared about me anyway? No body… Peach was just wasting her breath pretending feeling sorry for me. I laughed just for the heck of it. Then I scrambled to my feet when I heard footsteps. I quickly turned the doorknob of his door to avoid the person who was coming.

"Oh it's you… Hi…" I grumbled at the small child. "Where's you buddy, Popo?"

"He's eating; I wanted to tell you something Roy."

"Oh really? What would that be?" I asked sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Yep! I wanted to tell you that… that"

That what? I wondered.

"That you're my model!"

"Really?"

"No!" She laughed and fell on the floor laughing, her hood falling off her nut brown hair.

"That does it!" I screamed and slammed the door shut in her face.

_**(Note: Back to the general POV)**_

Link aimed his arrow at the target, about a mile away. He could he could feel the tenseness in the air. _Calm down Link take a deep breath and this will be over_, he thought. He aimed his arrow and fired and heard a thump. Apparently had hit his target. He dashed across to the target and felt a smile playing across his face. Pride swelled up inside him as he saw he hit a bull's eye right in the heart of the white circle.

BANG! Link spun around and aimed his arrow. The tenseness was still inside him. He relieved his arrow when he saw it was only Zelda in a bad mood. He walked outside not wanting to get into her bad mood. Zelda seemed a little pissed off lately for the smallest things. He frowned strutting across the hallway. As he passed a door he felt a bit curious. He could hear a muffled rage.

"First Ness, now Nana, I WISH THOSE B-"

Link stepped away from the door and stared at the door in utter astonishment. It was Roy's room! Link knew it wasn't right but he put his delicate elf ears toward the door, trying to pick out what he was saying. But Roy wasn't saying anything, in fact, he began to… Link cleaned his ear and pressed it tightly against the door. Why was Roy… crying! He had always thought Roy to be dark, and mysterious, and moody, in fact, he was the last person all the Smashers expected to cry, even Sheik and Ganondorf. Link heard stomping toward the door and Link quickly flattened himself to the wall.

The door thudded open and Link repressed a groan from the door that hit him. He saw an angry swordsman pad down the hallway in a silent fume.

Once Roy was gone Link walked into the room that looked several days unkempt. Paper balls were strewn across the floor and his desk was covered in pens and gum wrappers. The black ink from a broken pen had created a dark pool around itself. Link's nose quickly picked up the strong smell. His nose wrinkled up in distaste as he surveyed the messy room. He bent down silently to pick up a crumpled piece of paper.

It was a childish drawing. It showed someone being hung. Link smoothed out the crumpled paper to get a look on his face and swallowed. It looked like Roy, Marth, or… him!

_Don't jump to conclusions_ he silently scolded himself and thought how that could lead him in a bad spot. However his instincts were sure that Roy, as the artist of this drawing, could be perhaps plotting something. Link backed away from the desk and away from the room and broke off into a silent run…

(A/N This part is not Roy's POV but, I'm like writing omniscient, like I'm inside his head and recording down what he's thinking)

Roy entered his room with his belly quite full and for once he was content. He stopped short and surveyed his dirty room. And threw a glance on his desk and walked towards it quickly. He drew in a short breath as he saw that someone had been looking at his private information. He blinked in surprise. That paper… Something wasn't right. Oh well… He grabbed the paper and tore it to shreds and threw it at the air. As he watched the pieces flutter to the floor his anger built up. Why had someone entered his room? Who had gone into his room? His first thought was Ness. That stupid kid would never stop interviewing him. Then there was Peach. He dismissed the thought automatically. He never really knew her but she didn't look the nosy type. Then again… Nah, Peach couldn't have. Zelda… She obviously seemed very upset… no, angry and could have possibly have walked in. But she had left before he had. Besides, she wasn't nosy either. But Sheik was. Sheik could've transformed and went into his room.

The only real suspect he actually had was Ness. Why was he making such a big deal out of this anyway? He kicked a pen on the floor semiconsciously and watched it roll across and hit something on the floor. Roy sighed, leaned forward and put his head into his hands. Why? Why was he the one with the burden? It wasn't as if he was trying to be difficult. The burden that weighed him down lately had put him through a lot of pressure. And his pressure usually led to anger and frustration and a hot temper.

_**Peaches POV:**_

I sighed. I had just missed my chance of being the good person I had wanted to be. I wanted to show Roy that… well some people around here do care about him. I wanted to somehow change his life, and not to mention, him. Was that too hard for a blonde princess like me? I chuckled to myself. Blondes. Even though I was a blonde I actually looked forward to them. I mean, I wasn't as stupid as blondes in the joke. Sometimes I acted like it. Being all hyper active and stuff, but who cares.

My thoughts drifted back to Roy. The one mystery I had tried to solve the whole time I was in the Smash Mansion was him. He was so complicated. He had so many secrets locked inside them. I could almost bet he couldn't unravel some parts as well.

I got up from the couch and planted my feet on to the floor firmly. Maybe nobody in the mansion cared about him, but I did. I was determined to find out what was up with him. I was determined I could change him. Half my mind didn't know how much trouble I was in just by making this promise, but when a blonde's mind is made up, there's no changing it.

"Hey Peach!" A familiar voice behind me greeted. Ah… Just the person whom I wanted to see.

"Hey Link, what's up?"

"The sky- I mean ceiling." He grinned goofily at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes although, he knew I didn't mean it.

"Link I have to tell you something." Link was my best friend, along with Marth, Falco, Zelda, and Samus, and Fox. It was a kind of big gang but we got along well.

"Yeah, me too." His expression changed from joking to serious.

"Can we go somewhere else? It's kinda…" I didn't need to finish because Link read my expression.

We were in Link's room. I glanced at his walls which were painted lush green with elvish words in special silver paint across the walls. It was neat and tidy. I sat on the desk chair and he sat on the bed.

"This is about Roy…" He began in a low serious tone.

"I have something to confess too." I admitted.

"Roy… is well… up to something," Link continued holding up his hand so he could speak with no interruptions. "He started to talk about how Nana and Ness ruined his day. I couldn't hear all of it, but I think… I think he started _crying_. Then he just ran out of his room. I know it wasn't right but I went in. I knew it would be messy and I opened a crumpled paper. It was a drawing, and it showed someone being hanged. I don't know who it was. All I know is that it could've been Marth, or me, because it looked like a swordsman."

My mouth had been open from when he told me about the crying part to when he finished. I snapped it back up while my brain processed the information.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

I really didn't want to tell him now. I couldn't tell my plans about Roy.

"Nothing really important." I replied quietly.

He punched me on the shoulder playfully, "C'mon! I know there's something on you mind! Tell me!" He exclaimed being mock serious.

"Fine. But you gotta promise you won't laugh. I really mean it Link. AND that no one hears about this, even our gang." I said convinced.

"Fine, fine I won't." he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well… I think Roy's in a lot of pressure. I don't think it's us but… maybe it's from where he came from or something. I mean… No one can be as cold and mean as Roy. Something tells me that he never used to be like this. Something just… happened to him that made him act this way."

Link was listening to me with rapt attention.

"Wow, you ever consider being a medium?"

"Link I'm serious!" I said stamping her foot impatiently. I would've laughed before but now I was too serious. "If Roy continues to be this way then… he could do something bad to himself, or maybe even us. That's why I want to…" I hesitated then began again firmly, "I want to help him."

It was Link's turn for his mouth to drop open.

"Help him! Peach are you crazy! Help him! You have no clue what you're getting yourself into! Roy is a dangerous teen whose temper is really bad. You're attempting the impossible!" He yelled in my ear.

I slowly backed away from him and crossed my arms. "Link, I thought you would understand. I feel as if his life in mortal danger. There's something in his head. And that paper that you told me about has convinced me even more. I thought you would help me." I said reaching for the door handle. I paused and added softly, "I guess not," Before twisting the handle. But before I could open it I felt a hand on my arm.

"I would never do that. I _want_ to help you, but I was just warning you that it would be impossible." He added as a joke, "Without me." With that he let go of my arm and flipped his hair back proudly.

"Thanks Link." I rolled my eyes at him and left the room with more thoughts in my head.

_**General POV**_

Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ness, Kirby, Pikachu, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers were sitting in Pichu and Pikachu's room.

"So, this official meeting of the KASAE (Kids Association of Spies Against Evil) has come to order. Our current topic is Roy. Ness what is our status?" Young Link, commander of the KASAE demanded.

"Er… Well… Actually erm… still working on… thing…" He mumbled incoherently.

"What!" Pikachu thundered (A/N intended to be a pun, although it's kind of lame) "We've had this operation for months. We never have gotten anywhere!"

"Okay what about you Ice Climbers?" Growled a now moody Young Link.

"Roy's status is now angry. And angrier if I might add." Piped up Nana from behind Popo's shoulder. "I did the test on him. Test results positive. He needs anger management classes."

"All right then, the meetings officially started now." Kirby squeaked, reaching for a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey! You're on a diet, remember?" Jigglypuff tattled reaching for the cookie.

"So are you!" Retorted Kirby knocking her (A/N I am assuming that Kirby's a boy, Jigglypuff's a girl, Pichu's a girl and Pikachu's a boy. Oh, and Mewtwo's a boy and so is Yoshi) hand out of the way and almost grabbing it.

"NO! I quitted it!" She said knocking him out of balance.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"SHUT UP!" Squeaked the normally quiet Pichu whose ears covered her eyes. "You guys have been driving me nuts from day one! Quit hollerin' at people's throats!"

"Er HEM." Ness interrupted stepping in front of the three before it became a threesome battle. "I believe that we have some business to take care of."

Young Link shuffled a few notes and cleared his throat. "Er Hem. Our assignment this day is too spy on Roy and see what we get. Pichu and Kirby will spy on Roy, wherever he goes. Ice Climbers will look through his room to see if they can find anything interesting. Take anything that you can carry – no wait take this movie camera and record everything you see. It's the smallest camera I can get." He said sliding the small 4 inch camera across the table to Popo.

Popo took it as if it were very dangerous yet fragile to him. "Wow! That small! It's a movie camera?

"Yep." Young Link grinned at him. "But don't you dare break it! This stuff cost mucho bread, not to mention it took me forever to find something as small as this. It's the real spy stuff type."

Popo studied it while Nana peered at it over his shoulder.

"Then, Pikachu and Jigglypuff have to position himself outside Roy's room, so they can keep a lookout, stall, and warn Kirby, Popo, and Nana." Young Link said, shuffling his map of the hall.

"What about you and me?" Ness asked, fearful that he might get kicked out of the team.

"You and I will be in here recording any information you guys send us through these clip on walkie-talkies. All you got to do is press these buttons with the numbers on them to communicate with us. One is for me, two for Ness, Three for Nana, and four for Popo, five is for Kirby and six is for Jigglypuff, seven is for Pikachu and eight is for Pichu. Got that? Let's move!"

With that the all but two members of the KASAE filed out of the room.

_**Nana's POV**_

I couldn't believe I had just been given a dangerous assignment like this. I followed my big brother through the corridors.

"Ready Nana?" He murmured clipping his walkie-talkie to his belt.

"Yeah," came my excited reply. This was the most important job a nine-year-old girl had ever gotten.

I pushed my pink hood back revealing my nut brown hair. Popo suddenly stopped in front of a door and knocked softly. There was no reply. He tried the door handle. It was locked. Disappointed he banged his gloved fist against it,

"We can't go in! It's locked!" He exclaimed.

"Leave it all to me…" I said and took a bobby pin from my hair. I always wore a bobby pin in cases like this.

I stuck it in the keyhole and twisted it.

_Click!_ Perfect. I twisted the knob and opened it. I turned to face Popo. His face was as pink with excitement as mine. I pushed the door open and stared at what lay inside…

End Chapter 1!

It was pretty long I have to admit, and nothing is going on I admit, but soon something will, I promise, probably next chapter! Seeya people


	2. No! It can't be!

Hey guys! Me again! And many thanks to Roy's war godess riku! Oh yeah, please RR.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with SSBM or Nintendo.

_**Popo's POV**_

"Shhh! someone's coming!" I cried out and forced Nana's head under the bed and managed to slip my body behind the cupboard.

I stifled a sneeze. Nana and I had the assignment that had to search around the room. Though we barely got in here we heard someone come in.

I peeked out and caught sight of a green tunic. Link! What in the name of jalapeños was he doing here? I saw Nana give a surprised look as well.

"If Peach isn't the craziest person, then I must be dreaming. At least her heart is in the right spot." I heard him murmur softly before he entered the room.

Well it looked like someone else was interested in Roy other than the KASAE. Wait 'till Young Link heard of this. I was lucky to have my camera on at that time so it must've recorded what he said. The dust here was unbearable. _Please… don't sneeze_, I prayed silently. But luck wasn't with me this time.

"Ah…" I tried to hold it but it wasn't holding. As I breathed in the dust that tickled my nose I wondered what Link would do once he found me out. "CHOO!" Snot sprayed out on my parka. _Gross! And I just got this yesterday._

Link spun around, his normally friendly blue eyes narrowing dangerously. I sucked in my breath hoping he wouldn't search under the bed or behind the cupboard. Link drew out his sword and edged carefully to the cupboard. It was deadly quiet in the room. My throat itched terribly, but I dared not to cough.

Suddenly the tip of a sword came out on me and poked through the neck of my parka and dragged me out.

"What are you doing here!" Link exclaimed, surprised; he wasn't expecting a small little boy snooping in Roy's room.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied calmly, to show him I wasn't afraid of Young Link's bigger self, although my body was shivering inside the big woolly parka. There were some advantages to wearing a parka after all. _Wonder how Young Link became Link._ I thought.

"I uh…" He stammered scratching the back of his head and trying to think of something. "Oh, yeah! Roy sent me here to pick up something." He said, though I knew he was lying.

"Yeah, sure I believe you, because Roy's your best friend among with many others." I exclaimed with sarcasm.

Suddenly a big hammer came out of nowhere and smashed Link's head from the back.

"Pretty stars… Epona plushie… apples" He muttered weirdly, releasing me before he dropped on to the floor, a big lump on the back of his forehead.

"You okay?" Nana asked, grinning as she swung her big hammer over her shoulder.

I returned the grin and gave her a big relieved hug.

"Yeah! You were great. Now let's get out of here. We can't risk getting caught again. Besides that picture of the hanging is enough information." I said, the color rushing back to me and my heartbeat returning normal.

Wait! What about Link?" Nana gestured at the elf.

"It's better if we don't because number one, it'll take us forever to drag him down, number two look what he almost did to me, and number three if Roy sees anything he'll most likely think it's Link and not us." I told her calmly.

"Whatever you say big bro." Nana said hesitantly.

We walked out of the room silently, and headed toward Young Link's room to tell him what we had gotten. The only thing that I had spotted was a piece of paper with a person (Either Link, Roy or Marth) being hung. We of course didn't know but we recorded it for about ten seconds before moving along. Other than that we really hadn't recorded anything important besides Link. Well, we had done our mission. That was all Young Link wanted from us.

_**Link's POV**_

"Ugh… Oh my head…" I groaned.

I sat up around the trash in my room. My feet and hands were bound tightly by ropes. The room was dark so I couldn't see anything. I quickly panicked. What happened? Where was I? Was that Nana's hammer? Did they do this to me? _Calm down Link, everything's going to be okay. Calm down, there must be some way to get out of this._ I tried to think. I struggled to lift myself up from my laying down position. I finally got to my feet. I balanced myself. I tried to look around. There was no light but my eyes quickly became accustomed to the dark. I surveyed the room and took a deep breath. I hopped forward which was unlucky. I bumped into the wall. I held my cry of pain inside. I felt around for a sharp edge. I found the edge of a wooden desk and began to scrape the rope bindings against it. After a couple minutes later I finally was able to move my arms. I quickly unbound my feet. I walked toward the door that was right behind me. I didn't know where I was but I wanted to get out. Not because of how panicked I was, but because I really needed to pee. And when you have an urge to pee and your panicked you're not in a good position. I gripped the doorknob. I couldn't think properly. I pushed it open and ran outside into the light.

I crashed right into Zelda's arms.

"Whoa! You look like you've seen a ghost! What happened?" She asked, a concerned face drawing upon her face.

"I-it's nothing…" I stammered trying to release myself from her arms. The urge to pee was unbearable.

"Tell me." She demanded, her hands gripping mine so I couldn't run.

"Don't make me hurt you." I growled, suddenly irritated and tired. I had to go! "I need to use the bathroom bad!" I screamed. It was coming out any minute.

With a final wrench, I freed myself from a half confused half hurt Zelda and rushed to the bathroom.

_**Zelda's POV**_

_What was his deal anyway?_ I thought, hurt and angry. Not to mention confused. First Roy, now Link! I wish I knew what was up with everyone! Link was always nice to me but now… he seemed to have adapted to Roy's character.

From behind someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and clutched the person. I let out a sigh of relief. It was only Peach.

"Hey have you seen Link around anywhere?" She asked cheerfully, although her furrowed wrinkles covered her smooth face.

"No." I responded.

Why was she asking for him anyway? It was Link and me were together, not her! I suddenly scolded myself for jumping to conclusions. They were only friends, nothing more than that.

"Man, I've been looking around for him everywhere and I can't seem to find him. I mean, I really have to!" She raved on to me.

"And why're you looking for him?" I asked icily. What was wrong with me?

"Uh… because, I have to. It's a long story Zellie, I- I don't think I can tell the whole thing to you."

"Why? I'm supposed to be your friend! Why Link? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend now? Is that why? In case if you haven't noticed, I have the whole time in the world for you so you can tell me why you need Link out of all people?" I snarled, glaring at her.

I couldn't take it anymore. People did things behind my back. I thought Peach was supposed to be my friend! But she was a double-crosser! A liar! I trusted her!

Peach in the meantime, looked at me slowly. Then it seemed as if she had got what I had been trying to say. Then she did something that was very unexpected. Something that made me even more hurt. She _laughed_. She just stood there pointing her gloved finger at me, laughing.

"You? You think that me and Link… have relationships? That's gotta be the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!" She laughed out.

Then she became serious.

"Zellie, I know you and Link have relationships. I would never break it. I would never, no matter how much I love him, not that I do love him, I would never break or start a relationship with him. Unless of course, you really didn't care."

She gave me a tight hug and whispered in my pointy ears, "I would never hurt you on purpose." Then she broke it and walked away.

I just stood there, my face turning red. Not with hate, but embarrassment. I was so ashamed. Here I was all along thinking that Peach and Link were together.

"Hey Peach! Wait!" I shouted, catching up to her.

She turned around, grinning.

"I'm, so, so sorry! Please forgive me!" I breathlessly gasped.

"Yeah on one condition though; you promise the devil won't put any more nasty thoughts in your head?" She asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

It was meant to be a joke but I responded solemnly, "Yes."

She gave me a hug and sped away.

_**Link's POV**_

_Maybe I was a little to harsh with Zelda._ I thought frowning. _I'll apologize tomorrow_. I thought drifting off to sleep. It was a hard day. I needed sleep. I still wanted to know who had tied me up but probably figured it was Popo and Nana. Ah… those stupid little idiots. I'll get them tomorrow… I planned drowsing off. I lay on my bed hearing the floorboard creaking. My eyes were closed enjoying the comfort of my bed. There was a rustling about. Probably from the trees outside. I snuggled deep inside my blanket.

Suddenly I heard the door creak open and shut with a slam. I figured it was Marth (A/N: In the Smash Mansion, there are more than enough rooms but in the story, Master Hand thinks that having a roommate is better so Link is paired up with Marth. As the story progresses you will find out who are roomies with whom. Sometimes the roomies can be a threesome or sometimes like in Roy's case they don't have any roomies at all.)

"Hey Marth, you didn't have to be so loud, ya know." I grumbled, slightly irritated that my peaceful slumber was disturbed.

There was no reply.

I tried again, "Uh… Marth, I guess you're mad right?" I hesitantly asked.

Still no answer.

"So I guess guys like you don't talk about feelings when they're mad…" I trailed off rubbing the back off my neck.

It was dead silent.

I flicked on the lamp and scurried over to Marth's bed. A blanket covered his head.

"Okay… I know you really don't want to talk to me… or look at me but…" I snapped off the blanket and uttered a quiet gasp.

It seemed as if a bucket of cold water had been washed over me. Marth lay in a pool of blood. What was worse was that, his eyes stared at me eerily. Blank and wide open in shock. I swallowed. He was dead. I was sure of it. And that wasn't the end of it…

End of Chapter 2

NOOO MARTH IS DEAD! I dunno why I did it… He's one of my favorite playa's Please RR, If you want me to continue! I know it was smaller than Chapter 1 but I guess it had more plot to it than last chapter's.


	3. Huh? Who did it?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Nintendo!

I'm sorry, if I take long on some chapters. It's probably because the County Spelling Bee is coming up and I have to study hard for it (I was chosen Spelling Bee Champ for my school) so please be patient with me. So please RR and no flames (er… whatever that means…)

**_Falco's POV_**

Link rushed down the hall, his vision blurred by tears. Link swallowed. He had to get some one. Anyone. His wish was granted, as he smashed against me.

"Hey watch where you're going. You might hurt my precious face, pretty boy." I drawled a perfect impression of a snooty kid. Then I grinned (If you can picture a bird like me grinning) and said, "What's up Linky-poo? Why aren't you with Zelda? She seemed quite mad at you for some reason. Watcha do? Make the wrong connections? Or did you do something… bad?" I grinned nastily at him.

He didn't look like he cared about Zelda at the moment. "Falco, get Master Hand… its Marth, he's-" he groped for words, "dead. And… there's… written… wall…"

I was stunned for a second then grinned. "You can't pull that on me anymore, I know that trick you pulled off last time got me but no matter how good you get you can't-"

"SHUT UP!" Link shouted, his left arm, gripped my shoulder for support. He was obviously hysterical. Link never was hysterical. Maybe Marth was seriously injured. "Marth's dead! D-E-A-D! DEAD! I need to get Master Hand… and Doc! Right now!"

Normally no one ordered me around; they were afraid of what I could do, if I got really annoyed and angry at them and when I was angry, you don't mess with guys, (uh… birds) as cool and handsome as me. My public could turn on them.

But now since it was a desperate matter I rushed towards Master Hand thinking, _why is his office all the way on the 13th top floor?_ I rushed up the stairs; the elevator was way slower. I dashed up floor after floor, my breath becoming more ragged with each floor I climbed. _7…8…9…10…11…12…_I clung on to the handrails now, dragging my feet towards his office. _13! _I burst through the door.

"Master… Hand! Marth… is… dead…" I panted hanging on to the doorknob, catching my breath that seemed to be left down on floor 9.

The floating hand immediately got up (err… floated up) from his chair.

"What! Marth? Dead!" He zoomed to the elevator and I watched the doors close while he float, paced around the floor space in the elevator. I just dragged myself to the desk and sat myself down. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here alone but I couldn't go all the way down again. I tried to process the information properly in my head now.

Marth was dead. Or so Link had told me. What had Link also said? Something about the wall? Maybe there was a threat message on there or something. I shuddered, a cold chill creeping up my spine. Marth was a friend of mine. I remembered all those times when, we, that is, Peach, Link, Zelda, and Roy (before he drifted away from us and started being irritated at us and stuff) used to make fun of him. We called him, "Pretty Girl," "Tiara boy," "Cupcake" and "Princess." He always took it good-naturally. Samus never joined with us, because they had liked each other more than friends.

Marth… Who could've killed him? Everyone loved Marth. He looked the serious type but he was always fun to hang out with. My mind drifted to suspects. I only had three in mind; Bowser, Ganondorf, and Roy.

**_Peach's POV _**

The hospital room only had a few visitors at the time; Link, me, Zelda, and Samus.

Link was the only one up, while the rest of us sat down waiting until Dr. Mario and Master Hand was finished with Marth. Link was pacing around impatiently muttering darkly to himself; they had kicked him out of the room because he was beginning to get jumpy. His boots were the only noise that we could hear other than Samus's quiet sobs. His boots shuffled up, down, up, down…

Zelda seemed to be in a trance. She definitely looked tired and was trying to calm herself down. She sometimes looked up at Link with a blank stare, and other times she looked down and looked nervous and scared. She fidgeted with her hands and sometimes coughed when she looked like she was about to cry. I felt sorry for her. First it was the Link incident and now this. The poor girl.

Samus was dressed in her lurid red pajamas and crying quietly on my shoulder. Her face was as red as her shirt and pant. She would constantly cry loudly then reduce it to quiet sniffles only to start over. When she had first heard of the news she fainted and we had to drag her here. It had only been a few minutes ago that she had woken up and realized that it wasn't her worst nightmare; it was real.

As for me, I could only look down and sometimes occasionally pat Samus on the head sympathetically. I fidgeted with the turquoise ring that was incased in pure gold. I was worried and obviously thinking real hard (every time I fidgeted with my ring I always think hard) I was thinking about Roy.

Link had told me about that paper he found in Roy's room. He said it was swordsman. Could he be referring to Marth? I twisted the ring around and studied the turquoise. I had thought Roy and Marth were closest friends. But then again before Marth had… been murdered (I hated to even _think_ Marth as dead) Roy hated him. An unpleasant feeling overcame my stomach. I felt like vomiting, but I held it down.

Dr. Mario emerged from the emergency room door, interrupting my thoughts.

He cleared his throat before saying something that shocked us all (and didn't make any sense to others), "Petrified. But in a very critical condition."

Some of us looked thunderstruck, some confused, and some simply relieved. Samus was a mixture of thunderstruck, and confused. Apparently she didn't know what petrifying meant.

"I-is that g-good?" She half whispered half sobbed, her voice wavering.

I opened my mouth but Zelda replied before me, "Petrifying is actually good, Samus, but the cure is very rare… Marth will need five leaves of the Asylpha bush that grows only in one spot; Nadinale. It is quite dangerous to make a journey that far, because only the bravest, cleverest, strongest group can get to the Nadinale. Besides the Asylpha bushes are very expensive. What I mean by dangerous is, this group has to go through every single stage in Super Smash Bros. field and defeat a hundred wire people _each_. And on the last stage Final Destination (A/N: sorry for giving away whoever hasn't gotten this stage yet) a hundred Cruel Wire Frames will attack. Once you defeat this and meet all requirements a secret doorway will appear and if you go through it you will reach Nadinale. "

We stared at her. How did she know all about that? She looked soberly back at Dr. Mario as though she had just swallowed one of his textbooks.

"Yes… But what does petrifying exactly do?" Samus asked impatiently obviously unimpressed with her wealth of knowledge.

This time I spoke. "Petrifying freezes people temporarily until they get the antidote that cures them. So for now this is a good thing because Marth is not dead and petrifying freezes the effect of his injuries as well. So whoever did this to him, apparently didn't want to actually kill him." I said analyzing the information.

"Thank the lords…" she faintly exclaimed and gripped my shoulder harder to support herself. "I have to go on that quest to get those Asylpha leaves." She told herself, but I could hear her.

"No Samus, I already have constructed the perfect team for this job. From what Zelda has told us we cannot afford to let you go." A grave voice answered.

Everyone turned around except Link who knew that Master Hand was already there.

"But, but, I have to!" She wailed, and sank more onto my shoulder. I winced. "You don't understand! The only person Marth would trust on this journey is me!"

We all knew that what Samus said was true. She was the closest to Marth, and they always relied on each other. But Master Hand just eyed her gently and said in an even gentler manner, "I know how much this must feel to you but you simply cannot waste your life. If you fail, then not only you will die but also Marth. We cannot let this afford to happen. The team that I have chosen has a better chance than you. You must try and understand."

Samus let go of me and hung her head in disappointment, very close to tears. She knew that Master Hand spoke sense, but she couldn't accept the fact. She simply gave another sob and slowly walked out of the room, leaving me, Zelda, Link, Master Hand, and Dr. Mario who was wheeling a petrified Marth toward us.

I stared sadly at Marth, close to tears as well. He had a blank shocked face and his arms were tightly crossed over his chest. _In pain_ I thought. There were slashes across his arms and he was in a bloody mess. A wave of nausea was overcoming me, and I doubled over and staggered to the sink. Dr. Mario rubbed my back sympathetically as I vomited into the sink. Once I was finished, I noticed that the tears had escaped my eyes and were rolling down my cheeks. I left the room with Zelda staring blankly at Marth, and Link rubbing his hand against Marth's bloody arm in a brotherly affection.

_**Young Link's POV **(This is during the time Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Link were waiting for the results of Marth)_

The KASAE members were in my room discussing what had happened (rather seriously for once) about Marth. As far as we could tell, Samus, Peach, Link, and Zelda (plus us) were the only people who knew that Marth was petrified. For once Kirby and Jigglypuff weren't bickering over the cookies and milk.

"So… Who do you think petrified him?" I asked my eyes downcast for once.

There were many "we don't knows" and "Haven't got a clue" and the chatter started again. However, I noticed that Pikachu wasn't saying anything. In fact, he was squirming rather uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh… Do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked him.

He jumped up surprised and squeaked, "No! No I didn't see anything. I don't need to go!"

"What _did_ you see?" I asked warily.

"Nothing! Honestly."

"Pikachu, we need all the information we can get! If you don't tell me what you saw this mystery might as well never be solved." I sighed.

"Fine." He muttered, "But let's go somewhere private."

"What about the rest of the KASAE members?" I asked loyally.

"It'll be too bug of a party, and M- Some people might suspect what we're up to, and I don't want that to happen." He responded. "But perhaps you could take two more people with us."

"All right. HEY NANA! POPO! I NEED TO SEE YOU!" I shouted through the noise.

They walked quickly towards me. "We have some information, and Pikachu's going to tell us. Once he tells you, you're going to have to relay the information to the rest of the KASAE members. Got that?" I hissed.

We walked towards Pikachu's room. I opened the doorknob silently (Kids that were below 13 weren't allowed to be out at midnight) and entered his room and turned on his light.

Popo sat on a chair while Nana plopped on the floor. Pikachu sat on the bed and I sat on a bean bag chair.

"I think that, well actually I _know_ who's behind this all." Pikachu started.

We waited in anticipation, our breath's drawn in.

He whispered the name out loud and Popo and I gave a gasp. Nana uttered a soft scream.

"You've got to be serious!" Popo exclaimed.

I couldn't believe what Pikachu had just said. "How do you know this?" I asked, not wanting to believe this.

"I needed to charge myself up so I went to the power plant room. Over there I saw _him_ talking about it." He whispered and added on, "Before Marth became petrified. It's him I know it."

"We need to tell someone." Popo said. He was now on the floor comforting Nana who was starting to tremble.

"I'm afraid you're quite a bit late for that." Came a cold, quiet chuckled. I spun around, my hand reaching for my sword. My fears were confronted. It _was_ him.

"You know what happens to filthy brats that snoop around?" He hissed at us. Nana looked like she was about to burst to tears. "_They get caught._" He hissed in Nana's ear.

"Leave her alone!" Popo shouted angrily at him.

"You guys are in so much trouble."

I gulped as he neared toward us. I had to get to the door. _Just get out and everything will be okay._ I thought. I suddenly dashed toward the door and snatched at the doorknob. However, like a flash of lightning _he_ gripped me by the ankles and I tripped and winced as my body hit the floor. It was over for us.

"It's over for you…" He whispered coldly as though reading my thoughts as he took an advancing step toward us…

There was still hope though. "We promise we won't tell anyone. Please spare us s!" I cried dropping to my knees and putting on my best sorry look.

It seemed that he took it because he snarled, "Fine! But for this night I will lock you in to make the effects _much_ more permanent." He laughed and strode away locking the door behind him. We were trapped.

_**Roy's POV**_

It was 5:00 AM in the morning and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Most of the time I did. Being a loner doesn't exactly get you started for the day. But it was even worse today and I felt like vomiting. The last thing I needed was Peach to open the door looking very teary and sick.

But she entered in. I studied her closely. She wasn't wearing any lip gloss like she usually did and she looked very tired. There were tear streaks that went down her cheek and it looked like there were more to be coming soon. She gave off a smell of sweat. And when she sat next to me I could smell her fetid breath. It gave off a smell of vomit.

"R-Roy, I have s-some very b-bad n-news." She stammered trying hard not to burst into tears.

"Is this one of your pranks?" I asked grinning, trying to make her feel a little better but worse at the same time.

She shook her head and stayed silent for a moment trying hard to control her emotions. Then she finally said it really fast, "Marth's petrified and deeply injured. Almost dead. We really don't know if he's going to live or not. He has a 25 chance of living."

It took me a while to process this information and when I did the grin slowly slid off my face. I said nothing and watched Peach twist her ring around. It was harder to keep my emotions. After all I wasn't used to crying as much as Peach was. I bit my lower lip hard and then put my hands up to my face trying to hide the tears that fell. Peach was still sitting and began crying silently too. But she didn't hide it. Then she said something that made my heart drop another inch or so.

"You are now on everyone's suspect list. Perhaps the first one too. That paper you drew with the guy hanging got everyone to think it was Marth."

My mouth dropped a little but of course Peach didn't see it. After all my face was buried in my hands. I felt her hand pat me lightly on the back. I found this comforting and lifted my face off my hands. I didn't look at her but looked straight toward the door.

"How?" I managed to croak.

"Link found him lying there, petrified and close to death. He also found a message on the wall from the to-be-murderer in Marth's blood saying, "You will never find me, and by the time you do, you'll end up like him perhaps even worse."

"D-do you believe the rumors?" I asked now turning to her blue eyes.

"No. I'm going to find who did this. For now I really don't think it's you. I," She looked at me, "want to help you. There is something wrong with you, whether you like it or not. You never used to be like this. And if you keep this up you'll be the only one on our suspect list."

I replied coldly back, "Thank you for your concern but if your parents taught you manners, you would know better than to nose into my affairs."

"Well you won't be in that tune for long. Soon you'll wish you'd taken my advice because you just signed your loner contract." She said in an equal manner.

"That's what you think, but I look tougher than you think." I sneered. Why wouldn't she leave me alone?

"Oh really? So do I." She answered breezily.

"You are getting on my last nerve." I growled at her, reaching for my sword.

"Hmmm really? That's what I was aiming for." She said not caring about the sword.

I lunged at her about to slice it at her waist and she parried it off with her Toad in a flash. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she plucked a turnip out of the ground while I readied my sword. It had a bizarre face.

I had never seen it before but when she threw it at me I dropped to the floor and panted, "Fine. You win. But that was a lucky spot."

She gave me a smug look and walked out as if nothing happened.

"Wait!" I cried out and she whirled around looking at me.

"What must I do?" I asked.

"Start being like you used to be. I don't really care why you were acting so weird but, now that things have changed you need to act like you used to."

She left the room. Once she slammed the door shut I laughed bitterly and started to sob. Little did she know how much I knew about this murder.

END OF CHAPTER 3!

Okay for some people like Roy's war goddess riku, I just wanted to tell you that Roy doesn't have anything to do with this. He knows who is behind all this but he's not apart of it!

Oh and I did lose the Spelling Bee (All those hours for nothing!)


	4. Truth Revealed and Another Attack!

Crystalicios: Every time I say this friggin disclaimer I feel like puking. Can anyone else say it? crickets except for Young Link who's jumping up and down anyone else? sigh fine Young Link you do the honors.

Note: Young Link has a lisp due to the encounter of the murderer guy who tripped him. Young Link didn't mention it but he lost one of his front teeth.

Young Link: Okay lemme say the Dishclaimer aready!

Dishaimer: Crystalicios doesn't haf anythin' to do wit Supa Smash Brothers. She doesn't own anything. 'Cause if she did, we'd be dead by now!

Crystalicios: That's enough lip from you, or should I say lisp.

Young Link: That'sh not very nishe…

Link: Save your breath, kid.

Young Link: Hey! You ushed to be me! Sho I wouldn't be talkin'!

Link: First grow your teeth then talk to me; I can't understand you.

Crystalicios: Ya know he does have a point Link; you're supposed to be defending yourself. .

Link: Oh Shut up the audience is waiting! Blush

Crystalicios: What ever. Anyway here's chapter 4! hisses Get back to your places you morons!

Young Link: You're shtill not vewy nishe…

**_General POV _**

Master Hand entered the auditorium at exactly 9:00 AM looking as flustered as the Smashers and servants in the hall. There was a great chatter among the hall. But once Master Hand emerged from the curtain, it immediately grew quiet. Not one person uttered a word.

"I have some very, terrible news." He gravely said.

The servants and maids began to gossip and argue among some Smashers. The only people who were quiet were the KASAE, Peach, Roy, Samus, and Link. Young Link, Pikachu, and Marth (A/N: You guys know he's still in the hospital with his wounds being treated) and the Ice Climbers were missing. The KASAE were wondering where they were. They were the only ones who seemed to not miss them.

Meanwhile Master Hand snapped his fingers loudly and the whole hall fell silent once again.

"I'm afraid Marth, our very good swordsman, has been seriously injured and petrified. On his wall was a message from his injurer and petrifier."

There was no noise at first but you could hear gasps everywhere and screams.

"We do not know who the person is, but if you have any idea who this might be, you must tell me immediately. This is a very serious issue we must deal with so you must contact me first. Is that clear?"

People were silent but then Samus stood up and screamed hysterically, pointing at Roy, "He did it! He hated Marth! He hated him before Marth ended up this way! Roy is the murderer! He's going to be after me next!"

Zelda arose and gripped Samus by the shoulders firmly, pulled her down and said, "Sit down, Samus. We don't know if he's the murderer or not."

Zelda took one look at Roy, whose face had turned pale and had anger, hurt, shocked, and confused look written over it.

"You have no proof what I have done! I would never do something like that to Marth. I would rather kill you than Marth!" He jumped to his feet and pointed at her.

"SHUT UP!" Peach arose from her seat. "You guys are acting crazy! Like animals! Samus, before you say things like that you need to have hard proof!" She turned to Roy, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Roy, do not get your temper started! Do you think Marth would want both of his closest friends to fight over who did this to him? Do you? I thought not! So sit down!"

They both sat down without thinking twice. Never had they seen Peach so angry before. Her normally twinkling blue eyes seemed to blaze orange-red. She sat back down between Zelda and Roy.

Master Hand seemed rather uncomfortable with the little scene. "Er… yes well as I was saying, there will be four people who will be going to get the… cure for Marth. The Asylpha bush is the cure for being petrified.

"Why?" Shouted Captain Falcon from the crowd.

"Because," Master Hand was now thoroughly annoyed for all the interruptions, "That's the only way Marth can get properly cured. Unless you want him acting like a dead one for the rest of his life."

"Who are these four?" Link asked.

"Pikachu, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers." He answered with a snap of his fingers.

At that instant the four kids appeared out of no where. They stood in front of the crowd, confused and looking around. Young Link was staring bitterly at the floor. It was as if he knew this was going to happen against his own will. Pikachu looked quite worried. Nana looked more panicked than the rest, not to mention close to tears. Popo had his arm draped around her and was staring at the rest of the crowd confused.

"These four have willingly gone out to save our young swordsman."

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" DK asked stupidly (while everyone else rolled their eyes)

"I have many hidden powers, which is precisely why I am headmaster of this mansion."

"You are sending _kids_ out on this? Are you insane?" Interrupted Link who had angrily got to his feet. "Sure they're strong, but you can't put kids in danger for the sake of one swordsman. We could go too!" He pointed at Young Link. "Why have you agreed to this?"

Young Link stared partly sadly and partly angry at him. He stayed silent, his mouth firmly clenched.

"Why them?" Asked Jigglypuff.

"Because someone who wishes his name not be revealed has said that this is the best team. Other than that they have agreed to go. And besides that, they seem to be the best team for this. Any more questions? Any? Good. Try to make the best of your day here. Good day to you all." And with that he left through the curtain.

A few seconds later Pikachu, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers disappeared as well.

People began muttering darkly.

"I could've gone and fought them all myself." Captain Falcon boasted loudly hoping that Samus was listening.

"Yeah sure… and I could beat Giga Bowser in ten seconds…" Muttered Mewtwo darkly.

Jigglypuff exclaimed, "Why? Those were our best members! Who the hell told them to go is what I'm wondering!"

The rest of the KASAE group that was there, murmured in agreement.

_**Roy's POV**_

I couldn't talk. My mouth was parched. Why had Samus struck out at me? I could still remember her emerald green eyes flashing accusingly at me. It didn't make any sense. Just because I didn't fit in with the rest of the group didn't mean she had to accuse me.

"Hello? Roy! I'm talking to you!" Peach shouted into my ear interrupting my troubled thoughts.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at her.

"You've got to control your temper because if you don't, pretty soon people will be whispering and I'll bet you won't like that one bit."

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath and stood up stretching. There were only five people left in the room. Link, me, Peach, Zelda and Donkey Kong. Samus had gone up for more crying and bleak moods.

Donkey Kong was staring stupidly at Zelda (He was drooling) and Link kept looking nervously at him as if he would suddenly molest her.

I sat back down again and watched Peach argue with Zelda about how stupid Master Hand was to send kids.

"He probably had a good reason." Peach was telling Zelda.

"Well, I mean come on Peach; did he have to send _kids_?" Zelda exasperatedly retaliated.

"I know! We could've done a better job than them." Link joined in the conversation.

"Well… I don't know about you guys, but Master Hand is known for being a mastermind. He's pretty good at making teams. I'd say that there a pretty good team." My mouth shot out without thinking.

Zelda and Link gaped at me, Peach however was looking relieved that someone was siding with her. "Yeah!"

"Uh… Maybe…" Link trailed off breaking his gaze at Roy and finally standing up. "Listen I gotta go-"

"Pee?" Zelda asked grinning and she stood up too.

He rolled his eyes at her playfully and answered, "Yeah. Actually no, I gotta take a shower, because I haven't taken one ever since Marth… got petrified. So I'm kinda bloody here. Ciao!"

With a tip of his cap he strolled out humming a Hylian tune. Zelda followed him out saying, "It's getting kind of boring here and DK needs his medicine." She pulled on the zombie-like DK and dragged him out. She winked and mouthed out the word "water" and left.

_Water?_ I raised an eyebrow at Peach who hurriedly explained, "An inside joke, you wouldn't really get it."

I watched her fiddle with her turquoise ring. I had never noticed her doing it that much before.

"Roy?" She said breaking into my head. I tore my head away from her hands and brought it up to her face.

"Well, um if Zelda, Link, Fox, Falco, and Samus agree to it, well… We were going to see a movie tonight. Wanna come?" She asked.

I was genuinely surprised. Half of me wanted to diss her and say no, the other part wanted to readily accept and finally have some hope of having some friends. I sighed and looked at my own hands.

"No! Who'd want to go out with a bunch of blondes? You'll probably end up watching the popcorn pop or something like that instead." I sneered, my evil side of my brain lashing out at her.

"Well, I was just asking, I mean… HEY! What's up with you?" She asked. _Her eye expression really does change fast. _I thought.

"I could ask you the same thing. Oh and in case if you haven't noticed you've got drool on your mouth." I added for the spite of it. "I know I'm handsome and stuff, but I will never date a blonde in my life. I know you haven't gotten a date and you're the only girl who hasn't."

"I have Mario…" She choked. She touched the side of her mouth to check if I was telling the truth or not which I wasn't. She was getting hurt real fast. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she turned her face so I couldn't see them.

"Really? It seems as if he really doesn't hang out with you anymore. Not because he's busy, but because he's losing his lust for you." I snickered at her. Boy she was taking this in real fast. It was true though; they weren't girlfriend and boyfriend just distant friends.

"Oh, and what makes you think that I would date a redhead like you? In case if you haven't noticed redheads are much worse than blondes because blondes may be stupid but at least they've got hearts. So unlike redheads." She said belatedly. "Oh and by the way you've got drool on the side on your mouth. So much for me, talk about yourself." And with that she got up and heatedly left the room wiping her blue eyes with her eyes.

I gingerly touched the side of my mouth. There was drool. I wiped it off hurriedly. Was I falling for Peach? _No, Zelda's way hotter than her! So is Samus!" _I somewhat lied to myself. I looked down at my hands and stared at my right palm. Did I? We were an unlikely pair to fall in love. Well actually, I corrected, me fall for her. Well she did ask me out… Could she be falling for me? I pondered tracing the lines on my right palm with the index finger of my left. I left the auditorium absentmindedly still thinking about this question.

_**Peach's POV**_

How dare he say those things to me! How dare he! I was only trying to be friendly, but no! That stupid brat… I thought about all these curse words for him. I was now only angry, not sad. He had stung me there for a while, but I buried the emotion deep inside, determined not to let it escape out of me. I reached my room. Thank god I shared it with no one (Zelda shared hers with Samus and Master Hand would never consider putting different genders in the same room. Or creatures) I flopped on my bed dejectedly and stared moodily outside the window. It was a bright cheery morning with birds of almost every color chirping.

There was a knock on my door. "Yes?" I grumbled sitting straight up on my bed. There were too many interruptions in a teenage/young princess/ Smasher's life. The door opened timidly. _Surprise, surprise, its Roy to rescue me_ I thought sarcastically.

"Now what do you want? Yell and be a hair color racist? Yep, the blondes are going down." I rambled on stupidly to him.

"Uh… no… actually I came here to um… apologize." He timidly responded.

"Oh really?" I said and not caring about this. I stared out of the window.

"Erm… yeah… I mean… I guess you have a right to know why I haven't been acting nice."

Were those _his_ words coming out of _his_ mouth? "Um… you can sit down if you like." I gestured to the bed and waved around vaguely. I snapped my head back to his head.

He sat down next to me.

"Well… (A/N: I have never played Fire Emblem in my whole entire life so I'm making his childhood and stuff up. So don't say what goes on in Fire Emblem in your reviews because remember: That's why they call it Fan Fiction, because its fictional stuff that is based on things people already made up) I was born by accident. My mother and father really didn't want me, but they also didn't want to kill me because of public and stuff... So naturally I only saw them once a year. I never really knew true love, not even from my parents. Then when I was seven I heard rumors about how my dad was gay. I never believed those servants. But paying attention to servants can get you loads of information. That time I thought they were just liars. But they were actually true, in fact, because when I reached the age of ten he tried to get lippy with me. I cried out for help but, as everyone knows, he's the king and he can do whatever he wants right? So he tried to do… this to me while two servants were there. You might think I went with this right? Wrong. As soon as he tried to er… de-clothe me I stabbed him. It was shallow, I mean I really didn't want to kill him and I _was _only ten at the time. Naturally he lived. But he sent me to exile for 3 whole years for "Trying to kill him." At the age of thirteen I came back. At that time my mother had heard what had happened. She loved my father so much and so she was jealous of me. Can you imagine? Jealous of her own son? Well she plotted murder against me. She was unsuccessful. A year passed and she lost interest in my father and went for me. Of course, she barely saw me for a child so it was wrong but she wanted me. I, of course, didn't want her. I didn't want to hurt her too. It wasn't because I loved her, but because if I did hurt her I would be punished for defending myself."

Roy paused for breath. I was surprised. Roy? Have all these problems? With his family?

He continued, "She finally found me hiding and started to rape me. I didn't know what to do, because last time this had happened I tried to prevent it and I got myself exiled. So I let it go and didn't tell anyone about this. For half a year she did this and I did nothing. Then my father himself caught her with me and she denied that she was after me. She turned the story around and said that_ I_ was after _her_ and she didn't want to cause mayhem so she had kept quiet. Guess what? I was in prison for the rest of that year. When I got out I decided to run away. But my dad and mother caught me with my bags and all. My father took me up to his private study. I was waiting for some punishment. But that wasn't so. Guess what he did? _He proposed to me_. He wanted to marry me!" Roy was now hysterical thinking about it.

"I said no and he reached for me and started to _kiss_ me. So I stabbed him. This time I killed him for good. So I left. On the way down my mother wanted to leave with me. She said she wanted to start a relationship. But I didn't want that. So she tried to kill me when I said no. I killed her in the end. I took my most trusted and best friend with me. But then on the way he was killed trying to protect me from a gang of robbers. So I traveled alone and met a girl name Alana." He stopped abruptly and stared into space, as though to still imagine her. "It started off as just friends but then we grew more serious. Then I proposed to her. I was seriously in love with her. I had never seen anyone like her before. It seemed she understood and cared for me. She was just like me. Every time I cried about how unfortunate I was she would comfort me and then snap me back to attention. So she said yes. It was too good to be true for me. I felt like the luckiest man on earth. Sadly it was too _good_ to be true. On our wedding day she didn't show up. I frantically ran around and found her at the pub, drinking and flirting with some guy. She was telling him how she had tricked a prince, which was I, into marrying her. She also said she was never in love with me, it was merely a game. I was so angry. I simply went up to her and told her what I thought about her. She became all drunk with me and tried to tell me it was a mistake. I knew and she knew that I didn't believe her. So I left. I finally received this letter in the mail from the Smash Mansion. I didn't know what to do. In the end I decided to go because I really had no future left. So I left. When I got there, you guys were so friendly to me, but that scared me. I was a paranoid idiot. Who wouldn't be after all that had happened to me? So I stayed distant and tried to make you all hate me, so I wouldn't get close to you. I didn't want to taste the hurt of betrayal, and not being wanted or loved. Or even being loved too much by the wrong gender. So I stayed distant. That is why I am so distant and hate you. Because you all have the best lives in the world and you think that you have problems. Well now you know how real problems are." He finished, looking hungrily in my eyes.

I couldn't speak for a while. Poor Roy! He was so… confused and hurt. It was his parent's and ex-girlfriend's fault that he was like this. Just because of them he hadn't any friends. I sighed and looked into his hungry eyes.

_What did he want from me? _I thought suddenly scared. I realized the look in his eyes. Why was he looking at me like that?I suddenly realized how close we were. I noticed how I could feel his warm breath.

His hands were on my face and they were pulling me closer to his. I couldn't pull my face away. His lips were on mine and suddenly I pulled it in. It became more insistent and more… hungrier. He forcefully drove his lips into mine. Couldn't stop it… couldn't control it anymore. I tried to pull my face away but it wouldn't go. He held on tighter. I tried to… I really tried but I wouldn't, _couldn't_ pull away.

I desperately tried, and finally I ended up driving my foot into his stomach. It worked. He wrenched his lips away and groaned in pain.

"What do you think you were doing? You could've hurt me!" I yelled backing away from him.

I made no effort to move forward to me. He simply watched me sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry Peach. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted someone to love. Just for a while. I really didn't mean to drag you into this, I really didn't mean to."

All I could do was stare at him. The taste of his lips was still tingling on mine. I took a step forward and sat at the very edge of the bed, still afraid to go and sit back next to him.

I pointed to the door and he understood what I had meant. He sadly trudged toward the door.

"Roy." I suddenly found my voice.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"Maybe we could've done something, but now… it's just too early. But you're still welcome to go to the movies with us." I softly said.

He nodded and groped for the doorknob and turned the handle and walked out.

_**Mr. Game Watch's POV**_

I decided to call it a night. After all I had a match tomorrow with DK. I yawned and went to my bedroom which was completely 2-D. Therefore no one else could be my roomie. I brushed my teeth slowly and spit into the sink. I locked my door. Now that I heard of the Marth incident, I was going to take extra precautions. I locked my windows and pulled the shades down. I dove into the bed and slept. Scarcely a minute or so had passed by when the door somehow creaked open. My heart beat furiously. I walked toward the door but it shut and locked. I drew in a ragged breath.

"So… Mr. Game Watch… Today it's _your_ turn. I have to do this to get my prize mightily scared." A voice whispered right next to my ear. I gasped. I knew this voice.

I backed into the bed but instead into the wall. Unfortunately the wall corner. I was trapped. Then there was a sharp pain in my left arm as _he_ drove a dagger in.

"Stop that! What the (censored) are you doing?" I yelled. He drove it in more. Then he aimed for my neck and cut it. It was kind of shallow but it nevertheless hurt. I could felt myself dying.

"Look into my eyes." A commanding voice said. Could it be _his_?

"How can I, we're in the dark and besides I don't trust you."

Hands gripped me and forced me to look into two large red flashing eyes. Suddenly I could see nothing just brilliant white light… and then… just blank black…

END OF CHAPTER 4!

Ooooh! Much more bigger and the plot got bigger too! Well now you know Roy's story. But FYI there's a bit that he didn't tell Peach that is connected with this story and attacks... Sorry for giving that tantalizing hint. I think I really need to work on those hints... hm... Rubs chin thoughtfully

What will happen next? Rate and Review and another chapter will be followed. I only need RR's to get me going so don't forget!

Young Link: Yep... rolls eyes she practicawy lives on those...

Crystalicios: You can keep your mouth firmly shut... right about... NOW! Pulls out duct tape

Link: I was a pretty good actor wasn't I? Usually I'm not good at the angry parts; they tend to make my handsome dreamy face look less handsomer and dreamy...

Crystalicios: Drops duct tape and stares wide-eyed I think... I'm... gonna... puke...gags

Young Link: Pulls curtain on both of them with an innocent smile And that's all we got for you today folkss. Ssorry for the embawasing inshidents. The author didn't take her pills appewantly. Sho tune in nexsht time! Does a little tap-dance and crashes into the wall Owww... curses from Crystalicios Your shtill not vewy nishe...


	5. Double Death

Ch 5…

WARNING: contains bloody scene and some language.

Crystalicios: Bleh… Disclaimers… mumbles

Young Link: Oooh! Oooh! Lemme say it!

Link: Oh, so now you get your tooth back, you li'l monkey?

Young Link: It's a called fake tooth. I need to wear them for now… Pops fake tooth out and shows it to him Wanna hold it?

Link: I… think… I'm… gonna… puke gags

Crystalicios: SAY THE FREAKIN' DISCLAMIER ALREADY! sobs

Kirby: Pats me on the back There, there now it'll be alright… I mean… after all fanfiction's only for the best fanfics!

Crystalicios: glares What are you trying to say?

Kirby: Ah… Nothing… Just that… um inches away that other people have better plots and stuff than you. moonlitangel007… Roy's war goddess riku… roymarth… ticks off numbers

Samus: Why? Why did you take away Marth… sobs NOOOO! Ohh… not my turn yet sheepish grin whoops edges off stage heh… wrong chapter…

Crystalicios: Wait! Say the disclaimer before you go!

Samus: huffily fine… this disgraceful girl sitting here and crying, is, thank goodness, is not responsible for Nintendo or me… because if she made me… she'd make me with black hair like hers and make me girly girl like Peach and Zelda

Zelda: Whatever! SOOO not true…

Young Link's Journal:

_A day or so has passed and we have made it through for today. Nana still cannot overcome her bad luck and Popo is still comforting her. She is not the only one who is scared; I am as well. I am the only one who's aware that there are 29 arenas and we must get through them all in as little seven days! Or less. We must get back as soon as possible to warn the others of who we know is behind this all. If we don't then… I fear it may be too late. Not for just Marth, but for the rest of the Smashers as well. I must go and rest now. The days are becoming bleaker and one question hangs above us four: Can we survive this ultimate task? Pikachu is the only one who thinks so._

_Most sincerely,_

_Young Link_

_**Peach's POV**_

I can hear him flit throughout the corridors extremely troubled. Why can I not stop thinking about him? Ever since that day he told me about the past. I shuddered. I couldn't believe that I could ever go through that.

I flopped over my pillow and sat up on my unmade bed. I sighed and thought about that vivid night at the movies. He hadn't come. I hadn't expected him to anyway. Not after what he had done. I was also embarrassed. I didn't want to face him during breakfast. I wanted to see his face at breakfast, but then again… I cannot bring myself to look at his face and be embarrassed. Why did his face linger in my face throughout the night? I dreamt of many things, but his face kept popping up in my head, all sad. I was unaware that I was twisting my ring around my finger: I never noticed until I was done thinking.

Zelda burst into my room and Samus followed up, but slowly. She still hadn't gotten over Marth. I wasn't either.

"What's up Sammy?" I asked forcing my mind off Roy.

Zelda sprang on my bed and I backed up to the wall in the nick of time.

"Oh. My. God! Peach you won't believe this!" Her tone was gossipy but also a hint of tone that suggested some real-bad-news.

"What is it? Another attack?" I was instantly alert.

She frowned and answered, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"'Cause she's the attacker!" Hissed Samus using her same angry, suspecting gaze she had used on Roy.

"NO! I would never hurt Marth! He's one of my best friends!" I shrieked, totally hurt that she had accused me.

Zelda went on as though not hearing us, "Mr. G&W was attacked!"

_Well that was unexpected…_I thought.

"Yes I know… Indeed it was unexpected." Said a deadly soft voice from the doorway.

All three of us turned around scared.

It was Mewtwo, leaning against the doorway looking deadly calm as usual. _Since when does he have to read my thoughts_ I thought angrily. Had he read my thoughts about… Roy?

"Oh, I come in whenever I like… for some important information." He said, clearly reading my thoughts.

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!" I screeched grabbing my scalp.

Mewtwo didn't look the slightest perturbed. "As you wish, my princess. Anyway the reason why I have come is because of Roy."

My stomach held a guilty knot inside. Had he read my thoughts on Roy? Had he guessed what had he had gone through, through my head?

"I know you have some connection between Roy now and stuff." He began.

Zelda and Samus both raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged them off and fixed my blank stare at Mewtwo's purple eyes (A/N: I know Mewtwo's eyes have two colors; purple and yellow but since most of the time his eye color is purple that's the color I'm going to use) the kind that meant Okay-speak-up look.

"But I must warn you: He is on top of the suspect's list, so if you are caught being friendly with him I feel you shall face the consequences too. He's been behaving like a suspect would. So stay away from him." He warned

I stuck my chin up proudly and answered, "I choose what I must. And I choose to be a friend for Roy. Thank you for your unnecessary concern though."

He seemed amused. "Very well then. I warned you." With that he vanished.

Meanwhile Zelda and Samus were still staring. I shrugged hopelessly at them.

Samus was the first to speak. She hissed, "Fraternizing with the enemy!"

I had it. Would Samus quit doing the "you're the suspect" thing? I was a volcano waiting to explode at the right moment. "You don't even know what Roy has been through! I would tell you to shut up, but now, I've thought of a better thing. Leave my room at once!"

Samus's eyes stared at me in shock. Then her gaze turned slowly into hatred. "Fine. I'll leave. I thought you were a good person. I guess you weren't. I can see that you'd pick Roy over your best friend. I see how it is. Let's go Zelda." She snapped pulling Zelda by the arm.

Zelda looked at me helplessly as Samus dragged her out of the room and banged my door with a loud slam, leaving me in my room alone on my messy bed.

My first impression was anger. It seared through me like a phoenix ripping through the sky. How could she say these things? She was the stupid one. She was so stuck up. _What did Marth ever see in that swollen head of hers?_ I thought angrily.

A second later I my anger vanished and was replaced by a terrible hurt inside. Samus was overcome with grief and distress, she couldn't help being moody and suspicious with everyone. I shrank against the wall and pulled my knees up and buried my head into it. My long hair surrounded me and I sobbed my heart out. Why couldn't this attacker just attack somewhere else? I wanted to end this pain so badly. I wanted to forget Marth's face, Samus acting like an idiot, and most of all, Roy's past, although right now his past really didn't seem that important to me right now. I rocked back and forth like a confused child who just got punished for something he didn't do.

An hour later I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, combed my wet hair (that I cried on) and blow dried it (Normally I never blow-dry my hair but I didn't want it to feel straggly and taste salty) and I headed down to breakfast.

_**Marietta's POV**_

(Marietta's a maid just in case you guys are like what the heck?)

Jean bustled around the kitchen and pulled her hair back.

"Is everyone served?" I asked.

"Yes, yes." She hastily said, cleaning the kitchen. Jean never followed the rule about tying hair back for the maids. Usually it was only Pauline, and Opal who did. We four were the only multi-purpose maids.

I could tell Jean was lying. "Who haven't you served?" I asked.

Her eyes darted from side to side. She licked her lips nervously. Finally she spoke. "I don't want to serve Roy."

"Why?"

"Because, he's the one who's been murdering everyone."

"Who said that?"

"Well… I overheard it from some of the Smashers."

Jean was one of those gossipy type maids. She was one of those people who could hear anything. For example if she was in Borneo and if you were in the US and you sneezed at night, with the shutters closed in a soundproof window, the next day at the most, she would call you and ask if you caught an allergy. You could possibly never trust her with your secrets. This was why I never told my life story to her. I considered telling Opal, but Opal is one of those people who try to gain friendship by giving you information you need. Right now Jean's her idol. As for Pauline… well she presumably hates me, considering how most Smashers like me better than her. It's probably because I'm not such a dim-witted fool and because I've worked here ever since this whole organization started.

I sighed and flipped the remaining bacon on the tea tray, and wheeled it out the kitchen. I spotted Roy easily; he was sitting alone and his spiky flaming attracted me. Sometimes I imagined it really was fire. Sometimes I could really feel the heat from his fiery head if I passed by a little close. I was another person who talked to Roy. I was the only girl who talked to him. Well I heard from Jean that Peach recently talked with him.

I served the bacon.

"Well it's about time." He grumbled at me and glared at me through his unusually icy blue eyes. I always wondered why he had blue eyes. Everything else about him was a bright reddish color.

"I'm sorry sir." I said, my gray eyes going down immediately in pretend guilt. "Why are you so angry anyway?"

"Oh, so now I have to tell my whole life to a commoner like you?" He snarled. People were watching us and giving Roy a disgusted look.

I was hurt for a second. I tied my tiny ringlets back with my white ribbon and my cheeks momentarily flushed. "Who said I'm a commoner?" I spat at him although I was lying.

"I do."

"Oh yeah, the prince of dorkness really knows who's a princess and who's not. Why don't you play with your stupid sword and stab yourself. That way the rest of us can live in peace." I added something else I'd learned today from Jean. "Also nobody else'll get petrified."

He stared dumbstruck at me before shooting back, "Well not only do I know that you're a commoner now I know you're a snob. If you died probably we'd be able to eat more decent meals and we wouldn't be starving half to death with the service here. I'll bet it's because of you. And I really wouldn't trust your stupid slave friends. Oh I forgot, people who are usually maids are dumb aren't they?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. Then I set the tea tray on the table with a slam and stupidly defended, "Not all maids are stupid."

I poured him his tea and carefully put the tray back on the table and wheeled it away from him angrily.

What was his problem anyway? I hadn't even talked to him in the first place and he shoots his mouth out for no reason. He had called us slaves! We weren't slaves, we were maids and there's a difference to that. Slaves were owned by the owner and never got paid. Maids weren't owned by people and they got paid, and they were never treated harshly. If I were a cartoon more than steam would be coming out, possibly more than fire. I imagined me taking his own sword from his sheath while he slept like an ugly baby and smashing it against his chest.

"Stop hitting me!" Shrieked Opal who was clawing at me. I immediately lowered my imaginary sword.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Oh my God, you are so freakin' weird. Like, why can't you just keep your hands to, like, yourself?" She talked in a girly tone.

I was really pissed off right now. "Just get out of my freakin' face, arite? Go stalk Jean or something."

"I already did that." She sarcastically commented.

I pushed the trolley cart and heard it crash into the table. I left banging the swinging doors outside.

I could see Roy. This time though, he wasn't alone. _That stupid blonde Peach is sitting next to him_ I thought.

I heard her sigh and roll her eyes at him.

"Why Roy? Haven't you heard anything I've told you?"

He turned his head down embarrassed.

Peach had caught sight of me but took no notice of my bad mood.

"Hey Marietta! Come over here and serve a hungry customer if you please."

_No I don't please to serve you._ I thought, mixing up my words in my head. Half my mind wanted to ignore her. The other half didn't want to get in trouble. And if there was a bit left, I would've shouted at her.

I stomped toward the door once again and returned with an expired piece of bacon and served it to her. It was pretty hard to keep my hands from slamming it.

She smiled at me sweetly. _An evil sweet smile_ I thought savagely.

I went into the kitchen and got a piece of expired bacon and went out and restrained myself from slamming it down on the table. She smiled at me gratefully and whispered, "Thanks."

I stomped out and heard Peach asking, "Are you going to go to the match today? It's Falco against Yoshi I hear."

_**Peach's POV**_

"No," came the disappointing reply.

"Oh, why?" I hid the disappointed tone in my voice. I should have known better than to ask him. After all, I told him to… stop first.

"I never go to matches, unless it's my own." Oh. I should've known that. That's what he always did.

"You're a party pooper."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"It's not even a party though."

"You get what I mean."

"Uh… sorry I don't get what you're trying to say. Especially from princesses."

"Well then, learn."

"I don't have to."

"Whatever." I finished my bacon and headed upstairs.

_**Young Link's POV**_

All this fighting was too much for us. I gave a quick glance at Nana who was fighting alongside Popo. She was becoming exhausted quickly. I sliced at a male wire frame who tried to run away from me. He flew from the battle field and died. We had 34 more of them to go for this stage. Pikachu was the only person who didn't seem tired. He hardly broke a sweat and he kept using his thunder move. That killed everyone surrounding him. Now we had 24 left thanks the Thunder move.

"We can't keep this up!" Popo shouted angrily swinging his hammer around for the umpteenth time.

"I know." I whispered, not daring to lose anymore strength.

"Can't… Keep… up…" Nana panted shooting out a mini glacier from her palms.

I quickly bounded to her and did my spinning move, to remove all those frames.

"C'mon we have to! Smash Mansion depends on us." Pikachu said, bashing 2 wire frames with his Skull Bash.

I aimed a fire arrow at the last wire frame and it hit its target. We were finally done. With this round anyway.

Nana slumped backward dazed and nearly fainted. Popo knelt down next to her. Pikachu glanced around the field and twitched his ear.

I took out some water and poured it over my sweaty face. It was a hard match. Another thought occurred to me. _If we thought this was hard, what about Cruel Melee?_

I didn't want to think about it. I staved off Pikachu's comforting tones. I struck my sword angrily in the ground and felt a wave of nausea overcoming me. I realized I had nothing to eat for the past day and hungrily tore open the food pack.

After having a messy meal, and a quick rest we prepared ourselves for the next battle.

_**Murderer's POV**_

I knew where my job was next. This was the perfect opportunity for me and I didn't want to lose it. I went to the kitchen. During a match was the best time for a murder. I was looking for a certain someone. The refrigerator hummed quietly and I thought I could hear something rustling. _Nerves_ I chided myself.

Then, suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder and whispered, "What're you doing here?"

It was Marietta. I was scared for a moment but she didn't look like she knew who I really was and what I did. "I-I was hungry so I came for a snack."

She seemed quite satisfied with the answer and scolded gently, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've given you something. She bustled around the kitchen looking for something edible to give me. I was pleased with myself. Nope, Marietta wouldn't be petrified this time. She would be dead.

Then she did something that made my stomach drop unpleasantly. "JEAN! Where'd you keep the last piece of pie?"

In came a tired looking Jean. She was dressed in her pajamas. "Why are you dressed in pajamas? It's only afternoon." I asked boldly.

She glared at me and replied, "It's called taking a nap, and since when does a male like yourself ask things about a lady such as myself?"

I blushed and turned away. I jammed my hand into my pocket and felt for the dagger.

Jean turned away and helped Marietta search for the pie. I put on night-vision goggles and turned off the light.

"Great, powers out. Hey," She said to me, "Did you do that on accident?"

"No! On purpose, and shut your traps up." I commanded harshly.

Jean was scared and I saw her slip into a chair. I chuckled. "Maids get frightened easily don't they? Well Jean, I wasn't supposed to kill you but only Marietta. I guess you could blame it on her."

Suddenly I couldn't find Marietta. Where was she? I turned around noiselessly and saw her groping for the door. When she found out that I had locked it she fished her apron pocket for the key. I tip-toed toward her and wrapped my hands around her wrists. She screamed loudly, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Shut up! Nobody can hear you; after all they're at the match." I slipped the dagger out of my pocket and hissed out, "I'm taking my dagger out."

"Please spare us! What have we done wrong?" She pleaded.

"Oh, nothing, I'm only doing this for Roy. Now don't be frightened because death might be painless. Oh, actually I don't know, I've never tried it." I laughed manically to make her scared. I drew the knife up to her neck and paused for effect. I could see her gray eyes getting wider. They were now taking most of her face up. I closed my eyes and forced it through her neck and slit off her head. To my surprise her death didn't end in a scream, but a final breath of a hiss. I could feel the warm thick liquid flowing through my gloved fingers and with satisfaction I dropped body to the floor.

I turned to Jean. A new thought occurred to me. Of course I had to murder Jean. I couldn't force her to keep her mouth shut. I had heard that she was a loud-mouth and gossipy. I had to kill her. I had also thought of a way to make the Smashers more scared Using Jean as well.

I could see her. She was slumped on the chair, oblivious that Marietta's head was within her reach. She was beyond the stage of shaking. She couldn't even think. A perfect way to kill someone. She would make the job easier.

"Jean… I'm coming…" I whispered in the air. She would've jumped but she was so numb she couldn't. I smiled. I took a step closer and picked up Marietta's head by the hair. I carefully placed it on her lap.

When she felt the weight and she felt the hair and finally I saw her open her mouth horrified. "What have you done! You…" She spluttered.

"Gave your stupid maid a lesson. You're next m'dear." I grabbed her long blonde hair and pulled it toward me. She stumbled along. I brought her up to me and her whole body leaned against me. I shoved her off harshly.

"Spare me! I'll do anything!" Jean said. I could see her eyes roaming around wildly. Then she kicked me. I stumbled backward. I hadn't expected this.

"You stupid little &#! Get back here!" I grabbed for her wildly and missed. But in the process I dropped the dagger. It rolled away and hit Jean's leg. She grabbed it as my hand scrabbled uselessly against her hand. She stood up and felt for the light switch. I grabbed her wrist. The one with the dagger. She pounded against my chest with her free hand, but nothing happened. I pried the dagger out of her hand and brought her closer to me. Her legs went slack and she stopped struggling. She tried to play with my mind using all the tricks she had in mind.

"So you aren't Roy, you should be ashamed trying to blame him… Hey hunk, I'm the perfect person to go out with so don't kill me… I have a sister who's sick and a mother who needs my next paycheck or else she'll get kicked out of the house… Spare me, I'll do anything!"

"Cut the chatter, I've got a job to do." I hissed coldly into her ear. She gave a long piercing scream. "Y'know why I picked the kitchen for a murder?" I asked.

She shook her head fearfully.

"'Cause nobody's ever in the dining room, unless it's for a meal. Also because the kitchen's far away from any of the Smashers' rooms and Master Hand's office."

That seemed to hit her on the head pretty hard. She fainted. I drew my knife up to her neck and slit a little of her neck open by accident. The blood trickled out and ran down her neck. I cut it thoroughly through and slit her neck open. Her head rolled off. And then I dragged her body to Marietta's head and turned on the light and checked the kitchen clock. There were still two more hours until the match ended. I took out a portable sewing machine and thread. And I sewed Jean's head onto Marietta's body. I did the same thing to Jean's body and Marietta's head. I left them slumping against the wall and wiped up the mess and wiped my shoes. I took off my gloves that were used for the murder and shredded them. One couldn't be too careful.

Then I took out a tiny bottle. In it contained several fiery colored pieces of hair. I opened the bottle and emptied it out on Jean and Marietta. "Soon, Roy, you'll be gone forever." Then I exited and slipped away to my room and prepared myself for a big scrubbing shower.

END OF CHAPTER 5.

Sorry it took so long… I needed some time because I went to New York and I had a major Writer's Block. But at least it was long. And I tried to make it way more interesting. Was it? Please Rate and Review. I NEED THEM! Or else… I'll commit suicide. Not really. But please R&R!


	6. So now we know! But do the Smashers?

Link: in his head uh-oh… there comes Crystalicios… she's going to say it… it wouldn't be her if she didn't… and… 3… 2… 1… Squeezes eyes shut

Crystalicios: Can somebody say the disclaimer here (Besides Young Link)?

Falco: Ya know… I really don't understand why you hate saying the freakin' disclaimer…

Fox: Who knows evil grin

Yoshi: FINE! CRYSTALICIOS DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING WITH SUPER SMASH BROS. IF SHE DID WE'D BE EATING DUNG BY NOW!

Crystalicios: Sigh's Thanks… On with the story… OH NO WAIT takes out paper ER – HEM I'd like to thank these people for being so kind to review my story:

Roy's war goddess riku: for actually taking time to review my first story! She also has a lot of funny stuff in her stories… you should check out a couple o her fics

Pyromaniac Idiot: Also has good stories and I really like your pen name!

Gamecube: Her reviews are pretty interesting with Link…. Heheh…

Moonlitangel007: Has the most awesome stories ever! I think all of her stories except one are in my favorite stories. Truly… talented… But I really want her to continue with her Super Smash Bros. Story. It's the most interesting thing ever.

ME: Yes… Sadly… I have no life and I guess I wanted more reviews so I decided to put one up… pretty lame huh?

Roymarth: Thanks for reviewing! And I also agree that Marth isn't gay as well. It's… atrocious to think that! (I'm a big wordy person)

Jan2789: I'm afraid you're wrong about the murderer. It isn't Mario… But keep updating your story… I would most absolutely like to battle you! And I shall win… :-K

SonicMariofan00: Yeah I put the Ness because I was feeling pretty random so it sounded pretty weird, but I was like 'what the heck, I am weird' so it's there

Shadow Link50: Well nobody said it wasn't and that's why they call it fanfics. But I'm glad you like it.

Well that's it folks Remember to Rate and Review! As you can tell I am becoming very very very very desperate.

_**Zelda's POV**_

"Ooh! It looks like Yoshi got hit pretty hard on the side!" The announcer said while Yoshi fans moaned as he flew through the screen.

I was on the edge of my seat hoping that Falco would win. After all he was our friend.

Peach raised her hands above her head wildly yelling and making a lot of noise. She wasn't really making any sense. "Go Falco! Yoshi… yeah… get your… NO! He cheat- never mind…"

"Watch where you put those things of yours that you call hands. You could poke someone's eye out." Samus grumpily said. She wasn't enjoying the match. She wanted to stay at the Smash Mansion but I forced her and Peach to come, hoping they'd make up.

"Oh shut up you ole hag." Peach sneered at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Ole hag? At least I'm not a damsel in distress that has to be saved by some fat plumber that you don't even talk to anymore!" Retorted Samus.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Peach. Her arms were down now and she was looking at Samus scathingly.

Samus eyes penetrated Peach. If their eye contact were to create an explosion it would probably be nuclear.

"Um guys?" I stepped in between them both and held up two fingers and tried to look cheerful. The peace sign.

"Zel, get outta the way." Peach impatiently brushed me out of the way.

She made a furious whack toward Samus but I blocked her.

"For the love of Din, would you listen!" I exploded. "STOP FIGHTING!" I roared into their ears.

"Now hug and say sorry." I clumsily smashed them together.

Samus blew wind out of her nostrils and stomped away.

"And the winner is… FALCO!" The announcer boomed.

I grabbed Peach's and Samus's hand and steered them toward Falco who was pouring water over his sweaty face.

"Good match!" I congratulated him.

"Yeah." He grinned at me then it vanished quickly and he asked, "Is Fox anywhere?"

"Uh… he said he was sick!" I yelled over the cheers.

He was whisked away on people's shoulders but I could see a worried look on his face.

We went back toward the hall for dinner

_**Falco's POV**_

Fox was sick? Probably it was nothing. Nothing could spoil my mood now. But I was disappointed that Fox didn't make it. After all we were best buds. I entered the dining hall just as my stomach started to growl. That match had worked up an appetite. I sat down with Link, Zelda, a furious Samus and Peach, and for some strange reason, Roy.

"Why's _he _here?" Samus snarled, pointing at Roy.

"Now, Samus, stop acting like a snob. Oh I forgot you were brought up like a pig. Forgive me." Peach answered calmly, although her eyes were working up an intense blaze in them.

"Oh, don't get me star-" Samus was interrupted by Link.

"Now let's not fight at the table." He told them like they were five-year olds.

"HI GUYS!" A voice shouted behind us. We all jumped and we saw it was only Fox. He was a bit flushed. Maybe he had a fever.

"Feeling better?" I asked him, half annoyed that he missed my match.

"Yeah… Just hangin' out in bed. Bowser ole man caught the flu too when he came in to try bullying me so that was sorta good. But now I'm way better."

Peach crossed her arms, sank down in her seat and grumbled softly to herself. Samus was still glaring at her.

"Jeez! And I thought the room-service was slow!" I complained after twenty minutes of waiting. People were starting to leave their seats.

I waited five more minutes before leaping to my feet. "God, they really must want to starve us. I'm going to go see what's up."

I stomped toward the kitchen door and swung the doors open impatiently. "Marietta!" I grumbled. "We're all getting very impatient."

It was dead silent. A sense of dread filled me. "Marietta?" I called out a bit softer.

No answer.

"This is not funny." I half whispered. I turned around and I felt like ice cold water had hit me on the stomach.

There lay Marietta and Jean. They were dead. Nothing seemed wrong with them, but Marietta's eyes seemed big and shocked. I knew Jean was dead because when you're petrified your eyes are wide opened, and hers were closed. I took a step backward and ran out.

_**Link's POV**_

"AHHHH!"

I snapped my head up and watched Falco tearing through the hallway at our table. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Marietta… Jean… dead." He gasped. Peach quickly stood up and knocked over a glass.

Samus glared at Roy and hissed, "You were at it during the match!"

He did look like the murderer. He suddenly looked nervous and gawky. But who wouldn't be with that look Samus was giving him? "I…"

"HE DID NOT!" Peach told her sternly.

Samus tried to hit her but Zelda held her by her shirt back.

"Wait. Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo, Bowser, Ganondorf come with me." I commanded. Mewtwo was quickly at my side. Bowser and Ganondorf came rather reluctantly though.

"You guys except for Falco weren't at the match, d'you know what happened?" They both shook their heads. Suddenly Dr. Mario was at my side.

"I need to do an autopsy on them."

"Um… Okay." I said.

He and a few Shy-guys came with a stretcher and heaved the two bodies on them. Everybody else just watched in fear. Zelda was biting her nails (Actually gloves because she wears them on top of her nails) and looking very frightened.

"It's alright, they didn't go after you." I reassured her. I felt very guilty before for shouting at her because of the bathroom incident. So I tried making it up to her by spending more time with her.

She still, however looked frightened.

Peach, Zelda, Fox, Samus, Roy, Falco, and I followed Dr. Mario and his team of Shy-guys. I swallowed.

_At The Wing _(note: This is still Link's POV)

So we sat once again at the hospital doing the same thing. I was pacing around, frustrated. Who was doing this and why? Peach was twisting her ring around slowly, Zelda seemed petrified herself and Samus was very close to frightened tears. Roy was looking down. He had a guilty expression on his face. Falco was trying not to look angry but I could tell he was, after all the murder ruined his little celebration. Fox would glance blankly at the door every few seconds but that was it. He seemed really shocked himself.

BANG! All our heads shot up and we saw Dr. Mario rushing through followed by a couple of Shy-guys

I walked up to him immediately. "What happened?"

"Beheaded."

Instantly there was uproar.

"What!"

"Who?"

"How?"

"They don't look beheaded…"

"Settle down and I'll tell you what happened."

Everybody sat down.

"They were beheaded, but they don't look like it, and the reason why is because we examined closely and we noticed some stitches on their necks."

"They stitched them back together?" Samus asked incredulously. "Why would someone want to do that?"

"I'm getting to that." Dr. Mario patiently said. "We X-rayed their bodies and did some tests on them and noticed that the murderer, which we have an idea who is, stitched Marietta's head onto Jean's body and vice versa with Jean's head and Marietta's body."

The place was silent. Then there was a gag behind us. I turned around. It was Falco.

"E-Excuse me? As in… SICK!"

"We have also found a few big clues."

He suddenly reached into his doctor coat pocket and pulled out a tiny blue glass vial. He twisted it opened as we all held our breath. What could be that small that could be proved as a big clue? And, more importantly who was the murderer?

_**Peach's POV**_

The tenseness in the room was unbearable. It seemed that the clock slowed down. As he slowly unscrewed the lid of the vial, everyone was staring at either Dr. Mario or that tiny little vial. Finally when it was opened he shook it empty onto his gloved hand. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Hah! It was you!" Somebody said behind me. I knew who it was, but I didn't care.

"Five fiery orange hairs." Dr. Mario said. "The DNA exactly matches _you_." And he pointed an accusing finger at Roy.

I used a table to support myself and choked out, "I- I believed you! I- can't believe you lied to me!"

He had an obscure face on him. I couldn't read what was on his face. Guilty? Sadness? Fear? Shock?

"No! I didn't do it!" He shrieked looking at everybody in the room, his eyes resting on mine the longest. I didn't care. I couldn't believe I had actually… _loved_ him. I couldn't believe I'd felt sorry for him. Couldn't believe I believed in him. Couldn't believe I trusted him.

In his eyes were a sort of plead. Did it matter what he was trying to tell me? It was over, and now I knew the truth.

"Shut up Roy! Now I know you did it. I should've believed Samus." I yelled at him. Anger was building up on me slowly. I was nothing more than a pawn to him.

The doors thudded open, but I was vaguely aware who had walked in. "I… didn't do it! You gotta believe me. I swear!" He pleaded, mainly to me.

I turned away. It was out of hate, disgust. There were two other feelings as well in them. Betrayal and confusion. I knew that he knew some truth to this. It just was… I wasn't completely sure if he was the murderer. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't think. I couldn't stand to be left in complete darkness. I couldn't stand being betrayed. But most of all, I couldn't stand seeing Roy's hurt face.

I suddenly became aware that everybody was watching us. I turned toward the door. I could feel Link's eyes trying to catch mine, but I couldn't return his gaze. I turned and fled outside not caring where I was going.

_**Pikachu's POV**_

"NANA! TO YOUR LEFT!" I bellowed at the exhausted, brown-haired girl.

She swung at the Male Wire Frame with all her might.

We were done. For today at least.

"We can't keep this up!" Popo collapsed on the floor. "Dunno what Master Hand was thinking; sending a bunch of kids."

"We can!" I said, trying to be optimistic. "We have to beat this! The Smash Mansion depends on us!"

"I wonder why Fox injured and petrified Marth." Nana mused. "I've never heard him speak like that before."

I ignored her question. Who knew why? It was probably because of revenge or something. Right now we had more pressing matters.

Suddenly I noticed something. "Why're you so quiet Link?" I asked the young Hylian.

He was tracing the Triforce symbol with the tip of his sword on the dirt. He bit his lip and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "Why Fox." He began in a hoarse whisper. "It's a question that the rest of the Smash Mansion has to find out. Along with finding out that Fox is the injurer. D'you realize that by the time we get home, that is, if we make it back, a lot of the Smashers will be killed or in the same state as Marth?"

I turned away. I didn't want to answer that question. I didn't have to.

_**Samus's POV**_

I lay in bed. Well now for sure that Roy had done that to Marth. Now he was getting banished. But he was allowed to stay for two weeks. After that he would go out the gates and never come back….

_She was standing in a rocky stretch of land with the rest of the Smashers. On the other side, though, stood Marth and Mr. Game & Watch._

"_Marth!" She cried and ran up to him, throwing her hands up in a hug. Scarcely had she done so, she hit an invisible barrier and fell backward. She twisted her head backward and saw that the rest of the Smashers had a blank stare and were standing motionless. _

_Marth ran up to her and hit the barrier as well. With an anguished cry he felt the strong barrier. He tried to speak but couldn't; the barrier was soundproof. _

_**Peach's POV**_

I finally got out. I aimlessly walked around and saw myself in front of Roy's room, my hand balled up, and ready to knock. Before I could stop myself I knocked.

"Come in." Came a drunken reply.

I walked in. Roy was sitting and smiling in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I asked him before I smelled the strong stench of alcohol. "You've been drinking?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep." He replied smugly. "And what're you gonna do about it? My mother was a sorcerer. She magicked me away when I became too annoying. Are you going to do the same thing too?"

I didn't want to see him in this state either. I fled. Roy was a goner, I couldn't tell myself that, but I didn't need to either.

"Hey um… Peach? Can I have a word?" I turned around to an anxious Zelda.

"Sure."

END OF CHAPTER SIX

So now you know. But there's a twist of fate in the story so keep reading!


	7. Revealed Well most of it

Arite Chapter seven people and… for the first time in many years (actually days) I'm feeling brave enough to say the retarded disclaimer…

Thank you so much fans of mine! I love you lots!

Popo: Oh shut up Crystalicios we know that you wish that they gave you more reviews and stuff…

Crystalicios: Sweat drop and you can shut your little pipsqueak mouth up, or I'll kill you off the set…

Popo: I wouldn't really mind getting off the set…

Crystalicios: Enough of that will you! I've decided that I won't say the disclaimer but my new guest who's been complaining I haven't been giving him much attention: lil ole Gannon!

Ganondorf: Eh… Crystalicios doesn't own Nintendo or Super Smash Bros. She's too pitiful to own anything that's that popular… But I'm planning to take over Nintendo Mwahahahahahha

Crystalicios: Right… sweat drop now on with the story… shall we?

Captain Falcon: Damn! What does that bounty hunter see in Marth? I'm the cool guy around! crickets(I know it was pretty random… but I wanted to include more of the Smashers… after all some people aren't even mentioned in the story)

Samus: Oh shut up you hag!

_**Zelda's POV**_

I couldn't keep the secret from her for long. But somehow I couldn't let Roy take all the blame. After all I did have a part in this. But I couldn't bring myself to say what I had to. She just sat on my bed and waited patiently for me, but I suspected she was under a lot of stress and she really didn't want to talk to me now.

"Peach… I… really… I…"

"Um… Zelda? Do you need to go to the hospital wing or something? You're not making any sense." She frowned at me.

"I…"

"You… What?" She asked egging me on.

"Finilltellyouiperifidmerfnmisergamnwach!" The words escaped from my lips and I tried to stop them but I only partially did.

"Um…" Peach's eyes locked onto mine in confusion.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "I…"

I couldn't say it. "I think Link is cheating on me." I finally lied again.

"Oh… Not again." She took an exasperated huffy breath. "I don't have time for this Zelda. Link loves you the most. Happy?" She stomped out leaving me alone. I couldn't tell her. That was what I was; A coward.

_**Peach's POV**_

God! Even Zelda was pestering me! I didn't have enough time for this. I felt like I was being suffocated. I couldn't tell anyone my feelings. Samus was mourning and being a big slob. Link… well if Zelda caught me talking with him again it was the end for me and him. Zelda was being insecure and Roy was drunk. Who could I possibly talk to?

"Hey Peach… You must be under a lot of pressure." A comforting voice behind me said. I twisted around dejectedly. It was Fox. He was looking sympathetic and I couldn't believe I had overlooked Fox. Fox was always there to listen to all your problems.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you in… um… private?" I did not want to rant to him right here in the hall.

He nodded sympathetically. I followed into his room finally relieved.

He shut the door and turned to me smiling gently. "So what do you want?"

"I- Well… Roy… I didn't know it'd be him." I burst out.

He was flopped on the black rug in his room and he really wasn't paying attention to me rant about Roy.

"I… lo- I thought I loved him… I thought he loved me! Are you even paying attention?" I pointed my gaze at him.

"I'm sorry Peach… I have a few problems on myself. Please…" He gazed at me; a glint of plead in his eyes. Would anyone hear my feelings?

"Why?" I suddenly decided to be rude. Even he didn't have time for me! "What's your problem?"

He didn't seem to notice my rudeness. He suddenly sighed and looked at me reproachfully. "Peach, things aren't going very well between me and Krystal. I really don't know why. Sometimes I really don't know where I am. I think I'm going insane. I hate this! Krystal's been lying to me! She said that I insulted her by going out with Katt! Bill's been avoiding me. I don't know what I did to deserve this!" (A/N: Krystal is in a Fox game. I haven't played the game but I know well enough that they make a good couple judging that their both foxes ;-) As for Katt, well in Fox 64 she comes in as Falco's girlfriend and helps them out on a couple planets. Bill also comes in Fox 64 and is Fox's friend. They help his world and he helps them on a couple worlds.) He put his head on his hands and heaved a long genuine sigh. I didn't know what to think. I had thought it was only me with the problems. It looked like I wasn't with relationship/friend problems.

"I- I'm sorry." My eyes instantly lost their hatred vigor in them and they dropped down.

I left the room quietly downstairs.

I walked into my room and jumped. Roy was sleeping on my bed. How'd he get into my room! I probably forgot to lock the door.

I decided not to wake him up; he probably needed to sleep off all that alcohol. I sat down and looked at my exhausted reflection in the mirror. Suddenly it seemed like a vague dream. And before I knew it everything faded into black.

_**Roy's POV**_

I awoke with a start and surveyed the room groggily. _Since when were my walls purple? They've always been red!_

It didn't take me long to realize this was Peach's room.

"Ugh… My head." I felt it gingerly. I think I had taken it too far by drinking. I and alcohol really don't go together. I saw Peach slumped on her dresser table and that's when I recounted the unpleasant incident.

It was like two one-thousand pounds hit me. Peach didn't believe me anymore and now I was going to be expelled forever from the Smash Mansion. Once I left those magical gates there was no turning back. Even if they did catch the real culprit I'd never be able to come back.

Another thought occurred to me. What should I do once I was expelled? No place to stay or any food. I was banished from my kingdom. I hadn't told Peach that I knew much more to this murder. I sighed tiredly. She probably didn't even want to talk to me. I needed to tell them or else… I would be banished.

I waited patiently and the throbbing headache vanished. After fifteen minutes or so I heard her stir slightly and she turned her head. There were tears on her face. Then she suddenly opened her eyes. I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"Uh… Peach? Can we er… talk?" I asked.

She ignored me and simply opened the door and gestured out.

I didn't move. "We- I need to talk to you. And I mean it."

"Talk! Oh now you want to talk! Talk about who you're going to murder next!"

"NO! It's not that! There's a part in the story I haven't told you! It connects to the story!" When she looked unnerved I added, "You have to believe me! I'm innocent!"

Finally she sat down and sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Roy, I can't stand anymore lies."

"Listen. Remember Alana? Well I haven't to-"

"NO MORE LIES!" She shouted at me. "Do you know how it feels to finally know someone for who they really are!"

"Yes." I half whispered.

"Well then you should've known not to do it again." She snapped at me. At least she wasn't shouting at me anymore.

"Listen! Alana swore that she would get me back no matter what!" I think she's in the mansion! I haven't seen her but I think I know her plan!"

"What!" She asked me incredulously.

"Listen," I said urgently, "Remember that guy that Alana was flirting with? Well when I was about to leave I heard she broke up with him. And when I was in a town she was following me! When I finally left to the Smash Mansion she swore that she'd do anything to get me back, even if it meant expelling me from the place I liked best. I think it's her."

"How would you explain her coming through the gates?" She asked me, challenge in her voice.

"Peach! I'm ready to confess!" The door thudded open and Zelda strode in.

"What? I'm in the middle of something!" I cried out exasperated.

"Listen…" Her voice dropped down in the hoarse whisper and she clutched Peach's shoulder and she her voice dropped down in an inaudible whisper, but I heard it right; "I petrified all those people."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

And yes I know it's shorter than most chapters but more things come up and Cliffhangers! Hah! Well this should get me some reviews!

Thanks people who are reading this, oh and people who can't anonymously review will be able to.


	8. She's Here! And Worse!

And chapter eight is here folks! HAHAH! So are you ready? Sorry to those people who think Zelda is so innocent and princessy… but in this story she's not… well she's a good guy… but I-

Kirby: And there she goes… giving off more information…

Crystalicios: I'm going to ignore that…

Okayyyy! The disclaimer… I shall say it for the second (?) time

Crystalicios: I do not own Nintendo or Super Smash Bros. Or the idea of petrifying… come to think of it… I don't own anything except for this laptop I'm currently typing in… (I don't even own the charger: my brother does) Um… Kirby? Say something… I have to use the bathroom (Dashes off)

Kirby: TMI (too much information)

Crystalicios: I'm back! And as I was saying before here is chapter eight… But wait before that here's a few responses to my fellow readers and reviewers:

**Roys war goddess riku:** I especially like your new story that you currently wrote. Readers who are reading this I suggest you check out her new book _The End_

**Shebythedogdemoness: **Well… we have an anonymous reviewer… yes… I picked Zelda because she's the last person on earth someone would suspect… but keep reading… because there's more to why she is the petrifier.

**Ikiakki:** Yes… That's originally why I picked Roy… not only because he's a hottie but because… I guess… well the main reason why I did pick him was because there's another fic called _Eyes of Sorrow_ in which he appears to be a baddie… but in this fic he's not as bad as he is in _Eyes of Sorrow_. And I was going to pick Ganondorf or Bowser or Mewtwo but I thought… Nah! A lot of people would suspect them because they are, after all, baddies. Oh and by the way your pen name is very unusual.

**Gamecube: **Ah… Were you the one who wrote the one on Alana being the manager? Well when I wrote that chapter on Roy's history that name popped up… I really don't know why. Uh oh…I'd better watch out… (Runs away from Gamecube) OO

Well that's it people… I give you chapter eight!

**_Popo's POV_**

This was it. We didn't even know how we'd made it this far, but now we were battling for our lives in the last arena; Final Destination. There was much anxiety in the air as we waited for the Cruel Wire Frames to appear. Nana turned a nasty shade of green (Sorta like Giga Bowser's face), Pikachu kept giving off random charges of electricity, even though he didn't mean to, and Young Link was straightening his belt and brandishing his sword.

I couldn't even move. What if we didn't make it? What if we all died… what would happen at the Mansion? The questions drove me insane.

But the questions popped like bubbles when the first Wire Frame appeared. It was a male. His face held an expressionless look in them, while also held a dangerous cunning look in them.

He was the nearest to me so I swung at him. He dodged it and struck me.

"Help!" I cried as I soared through the air. "Don't let them hurt you what ever you do!"

I made it back eventually. Nana suddenly looked furious. Then with fire blazing in her eyes she leapt up and shot an ice block through her hands. It came down but the Wire dodged it and leapt up as well and struck at her. What happened next was amazing.

(A/N: There is no such move as this so… er… don't attempt to try)As she dodged him, she grabbed him by the waist and swung him around and kicked him in the legs. Then she pummeled him with her hammer. All this happened in mid-air. He painfully shot through the air and met his doom.

"Don't mess with my brother!" She yelled at him before adding a dozen curses.

Then five more appeared. I felt confident this time. If my sister could beat that Wire, why couldn't I? Pikachu and Young Link also seemed heartened by my sister and suddenly leapt into the melee. I suddenly felt proud of her. We could do this. We had to.

_**Zelda's POV**_

How could I describe my feeling when I saw the looks on Roy's and Peach's faces?

"Listen I can explain!" I pleaded.

But they were backing away slowly. Peach's mouth was frozen in a silent scream, while Roy seemed shocked as well. But it was him who spoke first.

"You… don't look like Alana…" He muttered.

It was my turn to be puzzled. "Who's Alana?"

"That's not Alana." Peach gasped. "I know for sure its Zelda."

"Then… But… Why'd you do it?" Roy asked, perplexed.

The door opened but I was hardly aware of it.

"Because… She had no choice."

_**Peach's POV**_

"S-Samus!" I asked wildly. This wasn't making any sense. Samus knew things about this?

"Yes. I know why Zelda did this. She told me why. I don't blame her." She said in a quiet voice that didn't suit her. This was becoming weirder and weirder.

"If you knew Zelda murdered them… Why didn't you tell Master Hand?" Roy asked shrewdly.

"Hold up! I didn't say I was the _murderer_!" She hissed angrily at him. Roy shut his mouth up. He remembered the last time she gave him that look; when he called her a fat broad.

"Why?" I could only whisper.

She looked at me sadly. "Peach… I knew who was going to murder Marth and Mr. Game & Watch and who did murder Marietta and Jean. The fact was… I was afraid." She haltingly told me.

"What do you mean 'you were afraid'?" I asked.

"Well… he caught me doing something I wasn't supposed to," She blushed deeply, "And he threatened to blackmail me. Besides… There wasn't much time to get help. Petrifying slows down death. I… learned this all from Impa (A/N: Impa is Zelda's nurse or something like that) She

"_Who?_" Asked Roy impatiently. I hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to me.

"Me." A deep unnerving voice said. We turned around to see who it was…

_**Link's POV**_

Me and Falco were sitting down and enjoying getting drunk on a few sodas and watching _Ripley's Believe it or Not! _

"All that on TV is fake." I told him drunkenly

"Except for the monkeys." Falco shot back, twice as drunk as I was.

"You forgot the baboons." I said, trying to be as drunk.

"Baboons are monkeys you idiot!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh."

"Hey! What're you doing?" I growled at him.

"Here is a channel we'd all enjoy." A goofy grin was playing across his face.

I blushed a deep scarlet and grabbed the remote from him, "Gimme that!" I changed it to the Teletubbies. "I know you've been watching this."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Oh pipe down n gimme the remote." He shoved a pillow into my mouth and grabbed the remote and hurriedly switched the channel back to Ripley's.

"Let's visit Marth. I think you're getting a bit too high on soda." I grabbed him steering him toward the Hospital Wing.

_**Nana's POV**_

I was becoming tired.

I swung at a Female Wire Frame. Young Link quickly appeared at my side. He nimbly avoided the Male Wire Frame that was about to attack him and sliced at him with his sword. The Wire Frame flew and died.

_Tired… Must go on…_

Popo was becoming tired as well. Then he joined our hands and we double-hammered everybody. He stopped and we shot mini-ice glaciers.

_Tired... need rest…_

"Pika!" Pikachu struck a Female Wire Frame with his lightning bolt. He didn't seem tired yet and electricity still flew from his cheeks. From the corner of my eye I could see him electrocute another Female Wire Frame with all his might.

_Must go… ON!_

Suddenly energy was pumping in me. I dodged a Male Wire Frame and blew some wintery air at the Frame.

Then I spotted a poke ball. I ran, despite my overly exhausted legs. This better'd not be Wobafette or Marrill or worse: a Goldeen.

_Please be something good… PLEASE!_ I prayed hoping for a legendary pokemon. I threw it and a flash of white came over us.

Out popped an Electrode. Great. And I threw it at a place no Frames were.

There were three left and then I had an idea.

"Guys! Make them come after me!" I shouted. "It's the only way we can finish this!"

They looked puzzled but they complied. I quickly strode up to the Electrode and waited until it was flashing dark to light. The Frames were there… I quickly picked it up and threw it. It was highly dangerous because, although it could hit your target, it mostly affected the thrower too (A/N: This usually happens to an Electrode. When playing and you get an Electrode you can pick it up. You have to wait until it flashes dark and light before picking it up. But usually you get affected by the explosion because it explodes scarcely after you throw it)

My damage was 145 percent and there was no way I would survive this explosion. As it exploded at me I briefly saw the three Wires careening off the field and dying. Somehow I didn't exit the field. I could feel someone or some_thing_ pulling me down. I couldn't take this anymore.

_Too tired… Must rest…_

Those were the last words in my head before I fainted.

_**Young Link's POV**_

"Look!" I cried out.

I rubbed my eyes frantically but there was no mistake about it: The portal to the Asylpha Bush.

"We have to go there!" I said almost rushing through.

Pikachu stopped me with a jolt of electricity.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily, my hair sticking out.

"We need to get Nana, if you didn't know!" Pikachu simply stated.

Popo was struggling, trying to lift her up.

"Oh… Yeah." I smiled sheepishly.

I hurried over there. "You were great." I told her, though I doubted that she heard me. I slung her arm around my neck while Popo took her other one. Pikachu led us to the portal.

"There it is… Ready?" He asked us excitedly.

Popo and I nodded and we walked slowly into it.

I immediately let Nana go. There was a burst of color around me, mostly light purples and blues. Then suddenly we stood on a glass floor with an intricate design. It was all dark except for one place; the center where the light shone on the Asylpha Bush.

"C'mon! I muttered to them. I hurried forward and cautiously approached the bush. I plucked five leaves.

"Wait! Pick more!" Pikachu hissed. "There might've been more than one attacker!"

"Good thinking." I said cutting a branch from the tree.

Suddenly an ancient door appeared at the other side.

"The way home!" Popo whispered in a strained voice.

We all darted forward and opened it and ran down the stairs to Master Hand's office.

It was empty, but there was no time to lose. We scurried down toward the Hospital Ward where Marth lay.

_**Samus's POV**_

"Fox! You're behind this?" Samus asked.

"Silly girl." He hissed, in a voice that didn't fit him, "I thought Roy would've told you who I was now."

We all turned on Roy. His face turned pale and with a shaky voice he asked, "Alana?"

"Yes." Fox answered.

Then Peach screamed. I looked at Fox and gasped. It seemed that a spirit or something was coming out of him. A ghostly form of a beautiful teenage girl slowly came out.

She was wearing a black tank top with black tights and had reddish brown hair down to her waist in a Farrah Fawcett hair-do. Her eyes were emerald green. She had an oval pale face.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"ALANA!" She screamed.

"Oh… I knew that."

"How'd you get here?" Roy asked, his voice had gone all hoarse.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thought you'd never ask. Remember how your dear old Mum was a sorcerer? Well when you left to the Smash Mansion I decided to pay a visit to your palace. I came upon your mother's book. There were many spells and I soon learned the art of taking over somebody's body. Now that you're expelled though, I can finally have you back."

"Then why do are you still here?" Retorted Roy.

"Because, I've heard you had a new girlfriend," She threw Peach a scathing look before continuing, "And I'd like to finish her off so you won't have anyone but me!"

_**Peach's POV**_

"You'll never have a chance!" Was all I could say.

"Oh really?" She asked softly, a dangerous smile playing across her face.

"Y-yeah!" I said, in an unconvincing tone.

Suddenly I noticed something: Alana was becoming clearer and clearer every second…

Suddenly she raised her hand and fired to bolts of green energy. They both hit Samus and Zelda. I turned around just in time to see them glow a fierce green and slump to the floor.

"Oh don't worry, Peach. I'm saving something special for you. Something that'll make you die!"

"Oh how dramatic." I sarcastically responded, even though my heart was hammering.

Now I noticed that she was actually really inside the room. "How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I told you, I'm a sorceress!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

I had to keep her talking or it would be the end of me…


	9. Final Battle I

Okay guys! I started Chapter 9! And I'm pleased to report that I got a lot of reviews before I even started… YIPPEE! I'm so happy…

Mr. Game & Watch: See? I told you she has no life…

Crystalicios: (Hisses) You are supposed to be petrified!

Kirby: Er-hem! Crystalicios doesn't own SSBM…

Crystalicios: Hey! How'd you know I was gonna ask you that?

Kirby: (Rolls eyes) I'm psychic… although it was pretty obvious

Crystalicios: Okay people of acknowledgements!

Yoshi: In other words people who actually reviewed…

**Sean a guy**: I am glad you like my fic so much… And yes I know Alana is… whatever you said…

**Jan2789**: Thanks… I'll try updating ASAP

**Xiao-Darkcloud**: I tried to make it as complicated as possible:-P

**Special sign**: And yet we have another anonymous reviewer… Roy is a common favorite… most probably because he's hott…:) Oh, and thanks for making an exception because if you read my conversations above, you'll know that I'm crazy for reviews: P

Roy's war goddess riku: I'm glad you love my stories. It doesn't matter if you keep saying that though: P (Yoshi: That's because it means more reviews…)

Well now that we're done here is Chappie nine (I thought I would end on chapter eight but I guess we can make an exception right ;)

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

We sat in the room. Finally, after seeing Marth's face, Falco finally shut up. He was staring at his face sadly.

I wasn't with Marth though; my chair was rather faced to Mr. Game & Watch. On his bedside table there were flowers and candy bars from Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Luigi, Mario, DK and some others. And even though Marth's table was more stashed with flowers and trinkets, I couldn't help taking my face of Mr. Game & Watch. _You really don't know what you got until it's gone_.I couldn't help thinking to myself. Of course we knew what we had with Marth. He was always there. But Mr. Game & Watch never missed an event. When Samus broke her leg, he gave her a Get Well card. Even when Roy started throwing up some poison (He tried to suicide himself but it apparently didn't work) when nobody else gave him anything Mr. Game & Watch spent some time with him and gave him a card.

Of course we never realized he was always there. Now, I realized, we did. He was already healed, He was just petrified and that was it. It was the same with Marth.

"Wonder who the murder dude was." I caught Falco muttering softly to himself. I didn't want to answer.

Suddenly the doors were busted open and I saw a yellow mouse emerging from it. I thought it was Pichu but when a smaller version of me appeared I highly doubted it was Pichu.

"Y-you're here!" I said joyfully.

"Yeah…" Panted Popo, who came five seconds later, dragging Nana in with him, who apparently was unconscious.

He flung her on a bed and sank into a chair, exhausted. Young Link simply handed me a branch before giving me a grin.

"What? You thought we wouldn't make it?" He asked me.

"No- I thought it would take you longer." I said, bending the truth.

I plucked ten leaves and handed Falco five of them. I turned my attention to Mr. Game & Watch. I force-fed him the Asylpha leaves and within moments he finally stirred.

It was like a miracle. His eyes (A/N: You can't really see his eyes in the game: P) fluttered open and he groaned. He sat up and flexed his arms.

I turned around to Marth, just as he stimulated his arms for the first time. He looked confused and his eyes were blank for a second. Then when he saw me and Falco he laughed in relief.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I was thinking that heaven's ugly compared to what people said, but when I saw you and Falco I knew this wasn't heaven."

Falco laughed uneasily before clapping him on the shoulder.

"What!" I asked Pikachu who was tugging on my sleeve ever since I fed Mr. Game & Watch his leaves.

"The murderer is… Fox!" He exclaimed to me.

"Huh?" I said, not taking this in. I was too happy for my mood to be spoiled.

"HELLO! FOX IS THE MURDERER!" (A/N: Okay people who're confused, Alana's the murderer, Fox has nothing to do with it, but as he was being possessed, the Y.Link, Pikachu and the Ice Climbers saw Alana as Fox) He bellowed in my ear.

"Oh…"

Marth suddenly sat up, alert. "Yeah… But someone else petrified me… I'm not sure who though…" He trailed off, trying to remember. "I know it was a girl though, because her voice was feminine."

Then the truth dawned on me heavily. There were only four girls in the Mansion. And only one was capable of using magic.

"Zelda…" I muttered under my breath. It seemed like a bucket of ice cold water washed over me. I was suddenly hurt and overcome with emotion. Zelda would never do anything without a good reason…

"Oh, my Gosh! I just remembered something!" Falco exclaimed. "I saw Fox heading for Peach's room!"

I was instantly alert. "Marth, come with me. Falco, stay here and watch over the kids and Mr. Game & Watch."

"WHAT!" He asked, more of a statement. "I'm coming." He said, giving me a fixed stare.

"I think you should let Falco come. That's Falco's Stare of Doom version 5.5." Marth told me.

"Fine… The rest of you stay." I told everyone exasperatedly.

"Hey! I'm in this too! Fox almost killed me! I'm the one who should be giving him some payback!"

"ALRIGHT!" I roared. "The rest of you stay here. If Master Hand comes, say we're in Peach's room, because the Murderer's in there. Got that?"

I didn't wait for a reply. I ran out and pushed the elevator button. Five seconds later Marth said, "Let's take the stairs, this is taking too long."

With that we rushed upstairs and headed down the long corridors and burst into Peach's room.

_What's going on?_ I thought.

_**Roy's POV**_

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Stop!" Mimicked Alana; a smug smile was playing on her face. "Oh Roy… When we're finally together-"

The door thudded open and we saw Link, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, and Falco bursting in. Link opened his mouth but no sound came out. Obviously he was surprised to see mostly everyone slumped to the floor except for Peach, me, and Alana.

Quick as a flash, Alana spun around, her eyes were holding, something between lethalness and paranoia. She aimed her hand at them and was about to fire that bolt of energy when Falco quickly fired his gun and they collided. She looked surprised but then she sneered.

"Oh, looks like some of you got game after all." She softly said.

"Leave them alone!" Link shouted. His hand was slowly reaching for his sword.

"And who's this hunk?" She asked merely surprised.

He looked outraged. But Mr. Game & Watch and Falco restrained him from taking out an arrow.

"Well… whoever you are… you won't get far 'cause Master Hand's gonna be here any minute!" Marth told her.

Somehow they were all inside the room and the door was shut.

"You're alive?" She asked. Then she yawned. "Whoever this Master Hand is, I could probably kill him but, I wouldn't want to waste any more time."

"So what're you going to do about it?" Peach asked her. She was kneeling on the floor, and her arm was resting on her bed.

"This is what I'm going to do." She sneered at her momentarily before making a complicated gesture with her hands.

Then suddenly we were in Final Destination. (A/N: If you haven't noticed, Final Destination is one of my favorite arenas… plus it seemed very important and stuff)

"What happened?" Peach asked stupidly, blinking her eyes.

Alana rolled her eyes exasperatedly and muttered, "I don't know why you like a girl so naïve, Roy… I TELEPORTED YOU GUYS!" She completed her sentence with a shout.

Then her hands glowed a soft reddish glow and she released it on Peach. Peach leapt up and tried to dodge it, but the red energy bolt was much faster. It struck her and she fell with a cry. She hit the floor and lay motionless.

"What have you done with her!" I yelled, running to her.

I hit an invisible barrier that covered her and flew back.

She laughed sardonically and scornfully replied, "I placed a death sentence on her! If she doesn't get the right treatment in thirty minutes or less, she'll die!" She laughed.

Link was gaping at her. His normally friendly eyes turned into disgust. Falco's gun had dropped to the floor the same moment Peach drop to the ground, while Marth unsheathed his sword. Mr. Game & Watch seemed petrified all over again.

She snapped her fingers and Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Fox all vanished and reappeared, trapped inside the black orb (A/N: You know the one that's at the center bottom of the stage) and it flew overhead and hovered fifty or so feet above us. Everyone inside awoke, except for Peach, who'd already started turning pale. Zelda pounded her hands uselessly against the orb while Fox tried to use all his moves against it. Samus wasn't doing anything; she knew it was useless to try and escape. She was gazing down at us below, or rather Marth.

"What've you done to them?" Marth cried out, after seeing Samus looking hopelessly down at him.

"Nothing really, other from the fact that I trapped them in there so they wouldn't blab, once I'm finished with you!" She finished her sentence with a rather nasty look.

I couldn't bottle up my anger anymore. Peach had told me to keep it in, but I couldn't anymore, after all these days I felt like blowing, I finally had my chance. I unsheathed my sword and charged at her and struck at her.

She repelled the attack with another invisible barrier like thing. I crashed to the floor and groaned, feeling the side I had hit.

"Aw… Did Roysie-Boysie get hurt?" She asked adopting a babyish tone.

The next thing I knew, Link aimed a punch at her. Sure enough, his fist found its target; her stomach. Doubling up in pain, I watched her smug smile erase with some satisfaction. Falco did his Falco Fire (A/N: I don't know if that's what it's called… when he does the little fire thing) But she blocked it again.

It came as no surprise when there was no smile. Her emerald eyes gave off a distinct angry glow.

Suddenly she flew up and muttered some incoherent words and a rain of sparks showered us. Marth was deflecting them with his sword, while Falco was using his nifty deflector. The only one who wasn't quick enough to dodge them all was Mr. Game & Watch. He mostly got grazed by them but one of them hit him square in the face.

I kept at dodging them though I knew that we couldn't keep this up forever. I knew that was Alana's plan. So I leapt up and aimed my sword at her heart. She tried to block it, but my power was too strong for her, so my blade went through her invisible barrier. A vague memory suddenly popped up:

_Roy knew that Ness was still following him. He stalked to his room, but when he reached to his door room he spun around and grabbed Ness's shirt and pulled him upward to his eye level._

"_Stop following me!" He shouted into his face._

"_S-Sorry…"_

"_I know you aren't."_

"_I just wanted to know why you like fire."_

"_Because fire kills way more painfully, and besides being hot is just… ME!"_

I smiled faintly and suddenly I drove it in further, only to realize she had vanished, so I plummeted back down and landed squarely at my feet.

Alana was at the ground fighting Mr. Game & Watch. Her hair color suddenly turned a bright red and she released fire from her hands.

He dodged it nimbly and laughed, "Is that all you got?"

Maybe, it was because Mr. Game & Watch was enjoying playing with her, but whatever it was, Alana became all business. She started fighting with such veneration Mr. G (A/N: I'm getting tired of typing his full name all the time) kept taking a step backward, which gave her an advantage. And suddenly he was at the edge fighting for his life (Well not really, but once your off the stage you faint and get transported to the hospital) he aimed a bacon strip at her but she swiped at him with her fiery hands and this time he didn't dodge it. He fell over the cliff and couldn't get back on. The light that announced his defeat came up right when Marth struck out at Alana. She was unaware but she deflected it in the nick of time. But instead of being teleported to the hospital wing he appeared in the black orb.

That made me look over to Peach. Her skin complexion had turned paler. We had to end this soon, or else…

Meanwhile Alana had conjured up 3 people- that were exact duplicates of her. Marth, who had was about to attack stopped, confused.

"You're going to have to find the real me in order to try and defeat me!" She laughed.

Marth charged at the center one, Link took the left, and I took the right. Falco was taking the other centered one.

I could cry from despair if I wanted to. She'd never give up. Never.

"Peach will die." The Alana I was fighting quietly told me.

Of course I believed her, but half my brain tried to lie to me, saying there was hope.

"If I go now with you will you spare her?" I asked.

Link, Marth, and Falco stopped and watched us talked. The other Alanas had suddenly disappeared. The sneer on her face vanished and was replaced with a frown. She considered it for a moment, placing her hand on her hip, the other was held out in front of her, waiting to attack if I did.

Then her frown was replaced by a sneer again. "I never liked Peach anyway. And what's the point anyway? I'm going to have you, whether you like it or not."

With that, the other clones appeared again and she conjured a sword and blocked my swipe with a clash. I wanted it to end so badly. But how? She evidently had become stronger.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 9!

What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!


	10. Final Battle II

Hey! Hey! Hey! It's another new day! Okay people just to tell you… It's not me who originally says this… but my Geography teacher… Mr. K… yes he always looks on the bright side of things despite his dull subject. Okay… this time I've got no Pepsi but still new of ideas… oh and two more ideas for a story (Actually 3 if you would like to know… but the other one is sort of a continuation to the 2nd idea…)

Crystalicios: I do not own SSBM or its characters OR itsarena… I DO own Alana thoughand this whole idea…

Bowser: Lets all celebrate in honor of Crystalicios…

Crystalicios: (Suspiciously) Why?

Ganondorf: 'Cause you finally said the disclaimer.

Crystalicios: I will choose to ignore that…

CHAPTER 10 (I'm getting bored of this story… I'm glad it's almost over…)

* * *

**_Marth's POV _**(A/N: I've been meaning to put his POV in the last chapter but I guess this'll do)

I fought against one of her clones (Or was it actually her?). Admittedly, she was pretty but I didn't like her because Samus was myand she was a snob. I thrust my sword to her right but she blocked it with her annoying invisible barrier. This would never end. Peach wouldn't have anymore time left… We wouldn't be able to save her.

Suddenly she conjured a sword.

"But you don't know how to use a sword." I couldn't help laughing at her.

"Watch me," She grinned evilly.

Five seconds later I was fighting for my life. There was only one more option that could throw her off-guard but it was a little hard. Still… it was better than getting my butt whooped by Alana.

"Are you tired yet?" She asked in a falsely sweet manner.

"Nope." I panted. Why did I have to have bangs? They were pushed over my eyes and were causing more sweat to pour down.

"Well this will make you!" She forced her sword against mine but I used my move against her.

I blocked her sword and quickly forced my sword through her body, causing it to come out throughher other end (A/N: Down, B is that move… It's a counter attack) Writhing in agony she screamed like a banshee and her form faded away. I slumped to the floor, exhausted and tiredly sheathed my sword.

I impatiently brushed my bangs back and watched above. Samus was charging up her cannon. Mr. G&W was slumped tiredly against the floor. Fox was kneeling next to Zelda who was muttering some spell and trying to revive Peach, who had turned a pale green color.

I unsheathed my sword and looked at Falco who was making a vain effort to kick an Alana in the face. I watched her face, the lines bent in concentration. Suddenly the Alana used an invisible barrier and formed a field around her and his kick bounced right off. With a twist in his leg, he squealed in pain. He couldn't move it around, so his leg stayed stuck up in a painful way. Alana smugly smiled and kicked him in the chin. He soared upward and out of sight. Moments later he was in black orb, trying to nurse his leg. Fox immediately turned his attention to him as he screwed his eyes shut. ThenAlana's form dissolved evilly.

My attention focused on Roy. The real Alana was probably fighting him. She too, was using a sword but it was glowing a purplish, reddish color and was heavily jeweled and much more expensive looking. Intricate designs were carved all over the metal part. Every time Roy's sword clashed with her sword, it would glow a different color.

I turned to Link as he used his shield which was dangerously close to cracking. He rolled backward until he reached the end and waited motionless, taunting the Alana to come further. She hesitated at first, wondering what kind of trick he had in mind. Then she decided to go after him. Above, I could see Zelda's eyes nearly popping out of her head, as her attention went from Peach to Link and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. He aimed an arrow and fired when she was scarcely a few feet away. She dodged it which was a big mistake; it hit the real Alana. The clone Alana, unaware of what happened struck him squarely in the chest. He flew off and double-jumped. Suddenly he was hanging on the cliff. The clone Alana dissolved. I ran up to Link. There was an X mark on his chest which glowed faintly. The real Alana shreiked and was thrown to the ground on top of Roy.

My attention focused on Link. He smiled gently at me. I ran up to him, proffering him a hand so he could help himself up. He shook his head sadly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She… s-struck me…" He managed to get out. The pain seemed to take a terrible toll on him.

"You'll be better!" I yelled, now grabbing his hand.

"Hit… me… with… sp-spell used with P-peach…" He managed to gasp out.

I was confused. Then it hit me; Link had only thirty minutes to get a cure or he wouldn't survive! My eyes widened in shock. Link forced his hand off mine and fell down and when the brilliant white light came I knew he was in that orb, in the same state as Peach.

A second later I heard someone yell behind me. "NO! Watch out, Marth!"

The warning had come too late. Something hit me forcefully in the back forcing me off the battle field. Groaning, I felt my back, more concerned for it then getting back on. It seemed as if my back was on fire. My eyes quickly became unfocused as I tried to think, but that was even hard for me. Suddenly I started vibrating violently and a brilliant white light blinded me temporarily. When I could finally see I found myself squished between Falco and Zelda, Who was sobbing over Link's body.

"He's still alive." I tried reassuring her. I was exhausted and decided not to open my mouth again; I felt like nauseating. Suddenly Mr. G&W squished me against the wall and I totally blacked out.

_**Nana's POV**_

"Ugh…" I groaned, sitting up and letting my hair fall down my cheeks.

I could hear running feet and I looked up with my weary eyes. Young Link skidded to a halt alarmingly.

"What?" I asked, feeling my face, hoping nothing had happened to it.

"Nothing… You look like Samara from _The Ring_(A/N: Today I watched _The Ring_for the first time. I'm not done with it but I'm quite drawn to it. It's not actually scary, more like suspenseful...)only you have brown hair, and it's a bit shorter."

I impatiently brushed the brown hair and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a white room… which looked strangely familiar… the hospital wing.

"Man… My head hurts…" I groaned massaging my head.

"What's this?" Popo asked, poking his head in a cabinet, obviously looking for a pain killer (A/N: By the way… I've always thought that the word, painkiller... is so ironic…) He pulled out a dark blue bottle.

He furrowed his eyes as he tried to read the label.

"Will… calm your… mind…" He frowned slowly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't read the rest." He said frowning slightly.

"Oh just give me the bottle." The pain was becoming steadily unbearable. He handed me the bottle reluctantly and I grabbed a spoon from the bedside table. Pouring out a little bit of its contents I opened my mouth and gulped down the surprisingly cool liquid.

A warm sensation floated around my body; like when you suddenly wake up under your blanket and outside it's cold. Suddenly, my eyes drooped. I felt tired. I smiled as I slid under the covers. The others really needed to try this.

"It's working really good…" I wanted to sleep so badly but something was nagging at the back of my head, "You should… try…" I drooped off, my mind into pleasant thoughts…

_**General POV**_

"Maybe we should try some of this stuff, I could use a break." Young Link stretched his arms and yawned. He took a dropper and filled it with the green liquid. He put it into his mouth and pushed the squeezer thing (A/N: I don't know what it's called) the others followed hesitantly and soon all of them nodded off.

Too bad Popo couldn't make out the rest of the sentence or they wouldn't have taken it. The medicine was amneasitic for a couple of hours.

END OF CHAPTER 10… MWAHAHAHAHAH! I am so evil! Now we know that it's only up to Roy because of Popo's stupidity!

Popo: (Indignantly) HEY! It isn't my fault that I couldn't read it! Which dumb head puts the use of the medicine in font 6?


	11. Final Battle III At Last

Chapter 11…

Crystalicios: Hopefully this is the last chapter…

Yoshi: -rolls eyes- She always says that

Crystalicios: I'm serious! I really mean it!

Roy: Good, because this Alana girl you hired really hurts you –groans-

Crystalicios: Well we couldn't get anyone else… Besides you're a swordsman! You're supposed to be strong!

Roy: I'd like to see you take a hit from her…

Crystalicios: -hurriedly- Actually we're almost done so there's no need for that

Roy: I thought so…

Well here's chapter 11!

* * *

_**Roy's POV**_

It looked like I stepped out of the shower with all the sweat that was coming down. However, I still had a lot of adrenaline in me.

"Admit it," Her face twisted into a sneer, "You'll never win." She threw her head back quickly to brush a couple of strands off her face.

"Oh yeah?" I blocked her, saying it quietly. I knew what Alana was doing. She had a gift of distracting people with words. I planned not to listen or give the briefest answers.

Suddenly she vanished and reappeared at the end of the stage. She held up her hand and suddenly something was tugging at my sword. I gripped it tighter but it only tugged harder. Then it slipped from my hand and Alana caught it. She forced my sword on the ground, its handle facing upward. She gave a slight smile at me and took a step.

"Don't come near me." I suddenly growled at her.

"It's not like you have a choice on that, now, do you?" She said in that flirty voice of hers. She took another step.

"What makes you think I don't?" I challenged, staying in my spot.

"Well… It's obvious now that you don't have your precious sword. And since I still have magic, you're completely at my mercy." Her voice had transformed into a smooth liquid tone.

I realized she was right, but I wouldn't admit it. "No I'm not!" I shouted.

"Yes… you are." She smiled, her eyes turning a rich red color. I looked into them, mesmerized by her voice.

"No…" I was offering very little resistance.

And suddenly she was very close to me. She was so beautiful, just standing there. I wasn't worthy of her…

_No Roy! Remember what happened last time? Snap out of it!_ An annoying voice said in my ear.

_No! She's the prettiest thing on earth. Those eyes… are so… interesting… She didn't mean to hurt you. _Another voice battled in my head.

She put her arms around my neck. I shivered. They were cold.

"See… now you know how it feels…" I was barely aware she was talking to me. Her voice was so musical.

_Yes… She loves you, you must go with her! Can't you see how much she loves you? She's been through murder just to get to you! _The voice said.

_This is wrong! She doesn't love you! If she did, she wouldn't break you heart before intentionally!_ That annoying voice told me.

She was so close to me… I could feel her breath; her long nails tickled the back of my neck…

_Don't do this Roy! There are people who like you better! She only likes you because you're important!_

_You're very important to her! _

_Don't do this Roy! Don't mess up your life like this! There are your friends in need of your help! Link is in trouble! Peach…_

_Peach hates you. She never trusted you in the first place when you told her about your life…Whereas Alana did._

_Peach had a right to distrust you because Alana framed you. If she really liked you she wouldn't frame you!_

My hands were suddenly around her slender waist. My eyes were locked on hers. Her arms had suddenly turned warm…

_ROY! DON'T DO THIS!_

_Roy… Alana loves you! Do it!_

Our noses were touching…

_ROY! _That annoying voice warningly told me.

_Roy… just do it! Once you're gone you can live a peaceful life. Alana's much hotter than Peach and she's way stronger than her._

_Roy! Can't you see what you're doing? You're succumbing into her! Once she has you she'll love you for a week or so and then she'll dump you somewhere. You won't have anywhere to stay. You'll eventually starve. The Smash Mansion was where you were the happiest! You had a home…_

_Everyone hates you here!_

_Only because you didn't trust them!_

Suddenly her lips were against mine, and I was momentarily confused. Should I return it or not?

_Yes return it, you retard!_

_Oh no! STOP!_

I hesitantly returned the kiss. It was sweet and tangy… but something wasn't right…

Her hands went down my back sending warmth across it and shooting my back straight. Suddenly they were up again on my neck.

Then I knew what was wrong. Guilt. I instantly stopped and broke away.

She looked at me in innocent confusion. I stared at her eyes. They looked fake.

I pushed her away but her hands were still on mine… She forced me closer to her and soon I was crushed tightly against her.

"Thought you could escape huh?" She whispered into my ear.

If only I had my sword… I struggled against her but suddenly her hands glowed black and I felt very weak. I just wanted to go to bed. Let me rest…

"Don't mess with me." She smiled nastily.

I couldn't even stand on my own. As much as I hated it I supported my hand against her shoulder.

"There you go! You're finally loosening up."

Just one swing that could cut that head off. But how?

To my dislike she suddenly buried her face in my hair.

"When was the last time you washed your hair properly?" She asked, her voice a little muffled. A moment later she took her head off my hair. Thank god. All I felt like doing was sleeping. I was so exhausted I wanted to sleep happily right on the floor.

_Get on with it! Link and Peach need your help! _The voice didn't seem so annoying anymore.

At Peach's name I suddenly shook myself a little and stood there, hoping that she wasn't as fast as I was. I inhaled and suddenly wrenched myself. She was so surprised she let go. Without thinking I ran, Alana in hot pursuit.

I skidded to halt and grabbed my sword. The handle turned warm once I gripped it. It was like having an old friend back. Alana was close to me. I turned around and swung. My sword made contact with her neck. She screamed in agony and pain and for a while, I felt sort of sorry for her.

She seized the end of my cape and I stumbled down. Her eyes gleamed a fiery red as they locked with mine.

"_You won't escape me!" _She said in a deep manly voice.

I tried to run away but she pulled down harder. She grabbed my hand and pulled my face closer to hers. She sobbed loudly then in a quiet whisper her last words were, "_All I wanted was to love you…_"

Her eyes stopped flashing and turned their normal green. The orb above vanished and everyone in it dropped soundlessly to the floor. I was in a deep shock. Part of me wanted to just mull things over, the other part just wanted to sleep. The rest just wanted to mourn.

Marth stood quietly at my shoulder and looked at Alana. He knelt down but he still didn't say a word.

Zelda was the one who spoke first. "We need to go to Dr. Mario. NOW!"

I still couldn't move. I had just killed someone. My hands were shaking. Marth must've noticed my look because he held my hands and they stopped shaking.

"It's over." He told me quietly, "There's nothing you can do to change it."

I nodded, unable to speak. He brushed his bangs and stood up, stretched and left me alone in a pool of blood. I was confused. Had Alana really loved me? I drew my knees up to my face miserably. I really hadn't meant to kill her…

I sighed. I was alone except for the body. I stared at her tear streaked shocked face. I looked away, sick of what I had done. I stayed in that position for a long time, trying to clear my fogged up mind.

_**General POV **_

Zelda was in a state of fear and excitement. Samus was still sobbing over Marth. Fox and Marth were supporting Peach who was a deathly green color by now. Link was a deathly white color. He was being supported by Zelda. Samus was supporting Falco who was hopping impatiently to the hospital.

"Where's Roy?" Zelda muttered to Marth.

"Spending time alone."

"Oh." She said and hoisted Link along. She ran to the hospital wing where Dr. Mario was red in the face, questioning Young Link, Popo, Nana, and Pikachu.

"For the last time! Where is Marth and Mr. Game and Watch!" He shouted.

"Uh… I don't know who you're talking about." Young Link grinned stupidly.

"Popo! Tell me where they are!" He shouted.

There was a couple of seconds which Dr. Mario glared angrily at Popo. He suddenly exclaimed, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dr. Mario swore loudly and turned around only to see that that a whole group of patients were awaiting him.

"What happened!" He exclaimed.

"No time for that Doc. Peach and Link need to be treated right away before they die!"

"What happened?"

"They were struck by magic and they had thirty minutes to live. Peach has only two minutes to get the cure! Link has ten!"

His face turned alarmed. He rushed to her and cursed again softly. He studied the burn on her dress for an excruciating 25 seconds before he muttered, "Glamsing spell. I'll need some Kullmithe."

Zelda knew somehow what he was talking about. She rushed to the cabinets and pulled a small vial and handed it to him. He carefully put two drops in of black liquid and mixed it with water. It turned a grayish color. Then he opened he snapped on his gloves and opened her mouth gently.

There was only one more minute. He took a shot, filled it in and poked it into the place where she had been struck. He injected it and she gave a shuddering gasp which made everyone but Dr. Mario jump.

"She'll live." He told them grimly. They sighed with relief.

He did the same thing to Link and he arose quickly. "Wha happened?" He asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

Zelda gave a hearty sob and threw her arms around him and kissed him. She sobbed into his shoulder saying incoherent things. "Though… dead… afraid… so… afraid… happy… your… dead… alive!" He smiled and gently pushed her away, weary and he was so tired he just drooped off.

"How come Peach isn't awake?" Samus asked anxiously.

"She got more affected by it. So she's going to stay unconscious for several hours." He reassured her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was A-okay (A/N: Man that's such an old word!)

* * *

_**Two days later**_

_**Roy's POV**_

I stared quietly at Marietta's and Jean's grave. I was over what I felt for Alana. I felt she had got what she'd deserved when I remembered what she had done. I placed a few daffodils on both of their graves. Their funeral was just yesterday but I was in the hospital. I stared at the stone that had their names etched on them; _Here lies Marietta, the best cook in the world. A true friend to the Smashers. Here lies Jean who was a friend to everyone. May she lie in peace._

"Are you okay?" Asked a familiar voice. Peach sat next to me and looked at Jean's grave. She didn't wasn't looking at me. Suddenly I felt annoyed at being disturbed.

"Do you think I'm okay? I just killed someone and it's my entire fault!" I yelled at her.

"It's not your fault." She said quietly. I was surprised she wasn't angry as well. I wanted to make her angry.

"Yes. It. Is!" I shoved my face into hers.

"Roy, a couple of years later you'll understand when you think back to that memory. You had to kill Alana. If you didn't… you'd kill everyone in that orb as well…" She stared at her hands and quietly added, "Including me."

I turned away from her. I didn't want to be left alone anymore.

"Listen, Roy," She pleaded, "I know you're going through a lot, and I'm sorry as well that your heart's broken. But, you HAVE to move on. Look, Marth told you to move along, and you're not the only person who has problems. When Marth got exiled did he mope around? No! He did for awhile but then he decided that to make a difference in his life he could do something else other than that!"

I listened to her, knowing she was right. I sighed wearily. "Peach, maybe it's just YOU who doesn't understand."

"Maybe I don't. But I do know that if you accept the facts you can deal with life better."

I sighed again. She was right… but still… She was looking at me now, those sparkly blue eyes…

Suddenly my arms were around her waist and hers were around my neck. Then we kissed. But this time she didn't kick me like before.

_**Samus's POV**_

"Aww… They look so cute together!" I squealed watching them with Link, Marth, and Zelda. Fox and Falco were sprawled on the couch looking extremely relaxed. They weren't interested in the scene though.

"I know." Zelda smiled slightly.

Link smiled at the little scene going on. "And to think, we once thought Roy was a deluded weirdo."

"**_I_ **didn't think that Roy was!" Marth protested.

"Samus, you think everything's cute. And Marth, stop lying or you'll go to hell for eternity." Fox yawned, his arms over the couch. He threw a pillow at Marth jokingly. Falco was resting his injured leg on the table and he laughed.

"Shhh…" I hissed. Something caught my eye from above. Uh-oh… Someone to spoil the scene.

_**Young Link's POV**_

"Okay, Nana, you know what to do." Peach and Roy were the perfect target. No one knew we made up another gang. But this time it was only Popo, Nana, me, and Pikachu. The journey had brought us closer together. We called out secret group, MM (Mischief Makers)

Me, Nana and Pikachu were in the trees. Nana had a big red water balloon cradled in her arm; the other was around the tree.

"On my watch," Pikachu muttered into his headpiece. "Okay ready?"

"Aw… They look so cute together…" Nana evilly chuckled.

"Perfect." Popo said. He was hiding behind a few trash cans.

"3..."

"2…"

"1!"

Nana threw the water balloon down and I fired an arrow at it. It exploded right on their heads and they broke apart.

"They look like wet cats!" Pikachu whispered gleefully as he heard Peach swear angrily and saw Roy yelling and squeezing out the water from his hair.

"I'll get you for this you-"

"Ahhh… What a bliss hearing these words," Nana relaxed looking down at them.

Things were what they should be. Making mischief was what we did best. And now the Smashers would be on their toes. Not the lazy bunch of idiots that was before a tournament started. I relaxed, leaning my back against the trunk increasingly pleased.

This is the life.

* * *

THE END! HAHAH pretty lame ending huh? Well IT'S DONE! I'm glad! 


End file.
